Beauté criminelle
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Kurt Hummel est un voleur et sa prudence excessive fait en sorte qu'il ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui et ça rend les recherches difficiles. Autrement dit, il est recherché dans toute la ville mais personne ne connait son identité. Bientôt, dérangeant complètement ses plans habituels, il fera la rencontre de l'agent Anderson et tentera de le séduire pour éviter la sentence.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour les gens :D Hier j'ai posté une fiction complète et j'ai déjà plus de 2500 vues... OMG ? Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais poster mon autre fiction ( déjà complète ) chapitres par chapitres, dépendant si vous aimez ça :D J'espère que j'aurai beaucoup de reviews parce que c'est franchement chouette à lire aw ! Alors c'est cela, voici le prologue, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement )**

* * *

La nuit est plutôt fraîche, et pendant ma marche vers le dépanneur, je me dis que j'aurais dû mieux me couvrir. C'est dans mes habitudes de jeune adulte de faire des promenades nocturnes comme celle-là, surtout quand je commence à manquer de vivres. Ça fait quelques années que je vis gratuitement, et sincèrement, je préfère nettement ça à devoir travailler pour gagner mon pain. Pas que suis lâche, au contraire... de toute façon, je n'ai que 21 ans, j'ai toute ma vie pour changer de voie. Où je m'en vais avec mes propos ? Oh... allez, même un hamster ne se casserait pas la tête à le trouver... _sans offenses._

J'ouvre finalement la porte du dépanneur après avoir forcé la serrure pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Seigneur, ça a été compliqué. Depuis quand est-ce que c'est difficile de déverrouiller une si petite serrure ? J'entre dans la bâtisse pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoin avant de ressortir comme un voleur. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je suis drôle... je _suis _un voleur.

En réalité, je ne suis pas simplement un voleur. Je suis considéré comme beaucoup de choses. « Bandit, chenapan, garnement, voyou » et plein d'autres synonymes, mais le plus drôle, vraiment, c'est « malfrat ». Cet attributif est souvent mentionné dans les journaux et à la télévision quand on parle de moi. Oui, autre fait marrant, c'est que je suis recherché par la police, sauf que personne ne sait que c'est moi l'auteur des « crimes ». C'est que je suis très discret et que mes coups sont bien calculés. J'ai bien de la chance d'avoir un visage d'ange qui m'aide dans mon anonymat : personne ne me soupçonne.

Je sors mon briquet et brûle les gants que j'ai portés pendant l'infraction. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je suis excessivement prudent ? Au moins, ça me permet d'éviter la prison. D'ailleurs, les policiers se multiplient dans la ville depuis que je suis dans leurs dossiers. Sauf que rien ne les éclaire : ils ne connaissent pas mon nom, ne savent pas dans quel coin j'habite et ne savent pas à quoi je ressemble. Autrement dit, je mène une vie chargée en adrénaline sans éprouver aucun stress.

Tiens, j'ai de la compagnie... je vais devoir partir d'ici et vite. Oh, quelle impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté.

Kurt Hummel, _enchanté._

* * *

**Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais selon quelques personnes ça suffit à laisser une intrigue... est-ce que ça a fonctionné pour vous ? Jasez-moi ça ! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Il est environ neuf heures, les magasins commencent à fermer et les délinquants sortent dans les rues. Je passe devant l'église et derrière la statue de Jésus, j'aperçois deux de mes amis, Noah ( Qu'on appelle Puck à cause de son nom de famille '' Puckerman '' ) et Sam, qui sont en train de fumer tranquilles. Je vais les rejoindre et arbore un sourire moqueur.

**« Vous vous cachez encore de vos mères pour fumer ? »**  
**« Hé, salopard ! Ça fait un bout qu'on ne t'a pas vu. »**

Noah me donne une tape amicale dans le dos et me tend la cigarette. Je grimace en mettant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste.

**« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »**  
**« Je pensais que tous les gays fumaient ? »**  
**« C'est un stéréotype, Puck. »**

Il roule les yeux et donne le rouleau de tabac à Sam, qui prend une bouffée et me la souffle au visage. Je bats des paupières en crispant les lèvres, réprimant une insulte.

**« Merci de cette délicate attention, Sam, mais j'aurais pu m'en passer. »**

Ils émettent un rire commun en se regardant. Sam jette la cigarette par terre et l'écrase pour l'éteindre avant de sortir une boîte de peinture en canne. J'écarquille les yeux, enthousiaste.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »** que je lui demande.  
**« Je vais refaire une beauté à Jésus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »**  
**« Euh... Sam, j'ai beau ne pas croire en Dieu, mais cette statue est quand même l'emblème de l'église... »**

Il hausse les épaules et se dirige vers l'amas de plâtre blanc. Quel imbécile. Noah et moi on le regarde pendant qu'il gâche l'image de la statue en lui dessinant des parties du corps de la femme. Quel manque d'imagination. Un moment après, découragé, je décide de m'en aller, persuadé qu'il se fera prendre. Je longe la rue principale en regardant les boutiques dépourvues de luminosité, cherchant l'endroit parfait pour aller me trouver un nouveau manteau de cuir. Concentré dans mon observation, je ne vois pas la voiture blanche qui roule au ralenti à côté de moi. Je finis par l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil, sursautant, et je m'arrête en même temps que le véhicule de... de police ?

La vitre se baisse et je vois un policier trapu, un peu ridé et portant une moustache grise qui me regarde d'un air accusateur.

**« Un problème, monsieur l'argent ? »** que je dis, faisant un sourire courtois.

Il sort sa grosse main de la voiture et me fait signe d'approcher, ce que je fais, un peu incertain. Je m'abaisse à sa hauteur et vois à peine son collègue sortir de la voiture de l'autre côté.

**« On a reçu un appel de quelqu'un qui nous a informé que la statue de l'église a été vandalisée il y a vingt minutes. Es-tu au courant de quelque chose ? »** fait le vieil homme.  
**« Du vandalisme sur la statue de Jésus ? Mais qui a osé faire une chose pareille ? »**  
**« On ne sait pas, c'est pour ça qu'on interroge tous les passants. »**

J'entends des pas qui s'arrêtent derrière moi. Me sentant observé, je me relève et tombe sur le deuxième policier, qui est beaucoup plus jeune et franchement plus mignon que l'autre. Il a les cheveux courts ( noirs et bouclés, grr... ), une mâchoire carrée et large, des lèvres pulpeuses et un corps qui a l'air parfaitement musclé sous son uniforme.

**« Je dois te fouiller. »** dit-il un peu timidement.

Je sors de ma contemplation et lève les yeux vers lui après avoir vu le plus vieux remonter sa fenêtre et écrit des notes sur une tablette.

**« Tu es nouveau dans la police ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu patrouiller, avant aujourd'hui. »**

Il ravale sa salive et hoche la tête.

**« Oh, pardon, il faut vouvoyer l'autorité. »** que je dis avec un sourire malsain. **« Est-ce que je peux voir votre carte ? Je suis curieux. »**

Le jeune homme regarde son collègue, mais ce dernier ne semble pas le remarquer. Il se résigne donc à sortir sa pièce d'identité. Il tend son bras et me la montre, semblant se poser des questions sur mon comportement.

**« Agent Blaine Anderson, donc... j'imagine que vous pouvez procéder à la fouille. »** que je dis en haussant les épaules.

Il range sa carte, s'approche de moi et commence à me tâter le haut du corps en descendant tranquillement. Quand ses mains atteignent le bas de mes jambes, je me mords la lèvre inférieure en voyant sa tête à la hauteur d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je le surprends à rougir quand il se relève mais je ne fais aucune remarque là-dessus et me contente de répondre à sa question.

**« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose sous ton chapeau ? »**  
**« Oui, des cheveux, de la laque et probablement une tête. »**

Le policier se racle la gorge et jette un regard furtif au dessus de ma tête, signe qu'il veut que j'enlève mon chapeau, alors je le retire et lui montre qu'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Je le remets et croise les bras, impatient, le détaillant du regard.

**« Désolé du dérangement. »**

Il incline poliment la tête et fait le tour de la voiture. Il ouvre la porte et m'adresse un regard qu'il ne pensait sûrement pas que j'allais croiser avant d'entrer dans le véhicule. Je continue mon chemin et patiente jusqu'à ce que la voiture démarre et soit hors de mon champ de vision pour me diriger lentement vers ma demeure. J'attends que minuit soit passé et je prends mon sac d'outils, je sors et je pars en direction d'un magasin de vêtements.

J'adore les système de sécurité à chiffres, ce sont les plus faciles à détourner. Vous révéler mon secret ? Jamais, j'y ai mit tellement de temps. Par la porte de derrière, j'entre le code du magasin puisque je le connais déjà par cœur et me faufile à l'intérieur avec ma lampe de poche. Je passe une demi-heure là dedans pour finalement trouver le manteau de cuir parfait - le plus beau de toute la boutique. Il sera idéal pour les temps frais inopinés du mois de mai. Je ressors ni vu ni connu et retourne chez moi avec ma nouvelle acquisition.

[...]

Je le savais. Je le savais! Sam et son œuvre pittoresque font déjà la une du journal de la ville. Il est maintenant pris avec des travaux communautaires pendant des semaines, et Noah aussi, parce qu'il est complice. Par chance, ils ne sont pas majeurs, alors ils ne risque pas la prison... et puisque j'y pense, j'espère qu'ils n'ouvriront pas leur trappes et que les policiers ne se rendront pas compte que je leur ai menti, parce que sinon, je serai directement accusé de complicité...

* * *

**Yayyy j'aime ça laisser des intrigues hahaha :D**

**Merci à ceux/celles qui me lisent, et merci aussi pour vos reviews !**

**Ma fiction est déjà écrite au complet donc je ne vous ferai pas patienter bien longtemps entre chaque chapitres :)**

**Merci encore ! xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur :D Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Après un énième tour de la ville en voiture avec Robert, celui qui fait mon entraînement, on rentre au poste à deux heures et demi du matin. Mes yeux ont peine à rester ouverts. Je comprends pourquoi les policiers ont un régime composé de café et de beignets remplis de sucre, maintenant...

**« Hé, Andy, viens par là. »**fait Robert en mordant dans un beignet.

Je me tourne et me dirige vers lui.

**« C'est Blaine, Robert. Ça fait un million de fois que je te le dis. »**  
**« C'est un diminutif d'Anderson, Andy. Ça fait un million de fois que je te le dis. »**

J'émets un petit rire et m'appuie sur son bureau.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? »**  
**« Tout. T'es pourri comme apprenti. »**

Je roule les yeux et il pouffe de rire.

**« Non, sérieusement, tu fais du bon travail, mon p'tit gars. Je pense que tu es prêt à patrouiller tout seul. »**

Mon premier réflexe est de le regarder comme s'il avait un troisième oeil dans le front.

**« Patrouiller tout seul ? Mais... chaque policier doit patrouiller en paire, Robert... et puis ça ne fait qu'un mois que j'ai commencé la surveillance en voiture... »**  
**« Fais-toi un peu confiance ! Je prends ma retraite bientôt, gamin... et ce n'est sûrement pas tout de suite que tu te trouveras un nouveau coéquipier, alors tu devras te pratiquer un peu. »**  
**« Mais on est partenaire depuis que je suis arrivé il y a un an... »**que je dis tristement.

Il hausse les épaules d'un air désolé. Un petit silence s'installe dans la pièce, mais au bout d'un moment, il le brise en sortant quelque chose de la poche de sa chemise. Il tend son bras vers moi, tenant un objet que je regarde comme si c'était un cristal.

**« Prends-le. »**  
**« Ton badge ? Voyons, tu dois le garder, ça fait quarante ans que tu l'as... »**  
**« Je veux que tu le prennes, Andy. »**

Voyant que je n'allais pas me résigner, Robert se lève et vient accrocher l'ornement à ma chemise.

**« C'est toi le chef, maintenant. »** dit-il fièrement.  
**« Robert, je... je... »**  
**« Ne dis rien, je le vois bien que tu es content, à voir ton air constipé. »**

Je secoue la tête en riant et lui serre fermement la main qu'il me tend. Après qu'il ait réussi à me convaincre de faire la prochaine patrouille seul dans la voiture, je sors de son bureau et vais dans le vestiaire pour prendre mes effets personnels puisque ma journée est terminée. Plusieurs de mes collègues sont encore là et radotent à propos du dernier cas.

**« Eh, Blaine ! Est-ce que t'as vu les graffitis sur la statue ? »** me demande Ben.  
**« Oui, c'est de très mauvais goût. »**  
**« C'est sûr que si ça avait été un organe masculin, ça aurait été plus intéressant, hein ? »**lance Craig en ricanant.

Je le regarde méchamment tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi et qu'il me fait un jeu de coude insistant.

**« Arrête donc, Craig... » **que je dis tout bas, un peu agacé.  
**« Je te taquine, voyons. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas le genre de blague à faire, et surtout pas comme ça. »**

Il essaie d'accrocher le regards des autres, mais mes collègues semblent plutôt d'accord avec moi. Orgueilleux, il continue sur sa lancée.

**« En tout cas, je vais faire gaffe dans les douches communes, parce que j'ai vu comment tu regardes les autres... »**

Contrarié par sa remarque, je l'agrippe par le col et l'encastre dans un casier sous le regard ébahi des autres officiers. Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

**« J'ai mis assez de temps à retrouver mon estime personnelle à cause des gens comme toi, qui n'acceptent pas la différence et qui discriminent ceux qui sont capables de montrer qui ils sont vraiment. Je ne suis pas une personne violente, mais je ne suis pas porté à rester calme dans des situations comme celles-là, alors garde tes commentaires pour toi si tu ne veux pas que ça tourne mal. »**

Craig baisse la tête et remarque le badge de Robert clippé à ma chemise.

**« Oui, chef... »**

Je le relâche, satisfait et également surpris de sa réponse, puis je prends mes clés avant de sortir du vestiaire.

Je suis peut-être petit, mais je sais me faire respecter, et les gars le savent. Ils sont surtout au courant qu'il ne faut pas me rabaisser au sujet de mon orientation sexuelle parce que ça barde, comme vous avez pu le constater. Disons qu'on ne m'appelle plus « le nouveau » simplement parce que je suis nouveau.

[...]

Toute la journée m'a servi à récupérer mes heures de sommeil. Je suis tellement fatigué de cette vie nocturne... mais au moins, je fais un travail que j'aime. J'avale un repas consistant avant de sortir vers neuf heures pour commencer ma première nuit de patrouille sans Robert. J'entre dans la voiture blanche, la démarre et commence à longer les mêmes rues qu'à l'habitude, cependant à un rythme plus lent parce que mon partenaire n'est pas là pour regarder du côté droit pendant que je regarde du côté gauche comme on avait l'habitude de faire. Vers onze heures et demi, alors que je commence réellement à m'ennuyer, j'aperçois la silhouette d'un homme sous un arbre faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire. J'arrête mon véhicule sur le bord du trottoir pour l'observer et constate qu'il est en train de retirer quelque chose de la fissure géante dans le tronc. Un sac ? Sorti d'un arbre ? C'est suspect...

Je sors silencieusement de la voiture et m'approche de lui en tentant de prendre un air plus confiant que d'habitude.

**« Eh, toi, montre-moi ce que tu viens de sortir de l'arbre. »**

Le garçon se retourne vers moi, arborant un sourire narquois en m'apercevant.

**« Agent Anderson, comme on se retrouve... »**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woot woot ! De plus en plus de vues et de reviews ! J'aime ça :D**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

La sensualité avec laquelle j'ai prononcé son nom le déstabilise un peu et nos regards se croisent pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne tende la main vers le sac.

**« C'est personnel. »** que je dis.  
**« Je m'excuse, mais je dois vérifier. »**

Je jette un petit regard au nouvel ornement de sa chemise qui brille sous la lumière du lampadaire.

**« Oh, wôw... très joli. »**

Il inspire et lève le menton, s'impatientant, alors m'y résigne et tends mon sac au jeune homme en bronchant. Il le prend et regarde ce qu'il y a dedans avec un air interrogatif, puis il lève la tête vers moi.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des seringues ? »**  
**« Je les cache d'un ami qui a du mal à se sortir d'une forte dépendance à l'héroïne. »**

Je m'approche de lui et pose mes mains sur le paquet pour le pousser vers lui.

**« Vous pouvez les garder, ça sera plus sûr. »**

Il constate notre proximité et secoue la tête légèrement, se surprenant à fixer mes lèvres. Tiens, tiens...

**« Tu... tu rôdes toujours comme ça, tard le soir ? » **demande-t-il.  
**« Mh... oui, pourquoi ? »**

Le jeune homme reste muet pendant quelques secondes, cherchant quoi répondre à sa propre question. J'émets un petit ricanement qui le rend nerveux.

**« Pour rien, c'est juste pour savoir... »**

Je tourne la tête pour regarder dans sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue.

**« Vous êtes seul ? »** que je dis en me mordillant la lèvre inconsciemment.

Il acquiesce timidement.

**« Mon partenaire prend sa retraite bientôt, alors je suis en quelque sorte mis à l'épreuve. »**  
**« Ah, vraiment... ? »**

J'approche encore un peu et il reste immobile, mais il est visiblement gêné. Je le pousse et il recule un peu, m'interrogeant du regard.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »**  
**« Il va vous falloir être plus ferme, agent Anderson. »**  
**« Tu n'as pas à me dire comment faire mon travail. »**

Je glousse d'une manière arrogante et ça semble l'énerver.

**« Vous avez pourtant l'air d'en avoir besoin. »**  
**« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

J'arque un sourcil, trouvant curieux qu'il pose la question au lieu de riposter.

**« J'ai souvent vu des policiers gênés, mais jamais d'aussi coincés que vous. Et puisque vous allez maintenant travailler seul, vous n'aurez personne pour faire le travail à votre place. »**

Le concerné semble outré sur le coup mais tente de le cacher par la suite.

**« Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à une figure d'autorité. »**  
**« Ça n'en a pas l'air. »** que je siffle en roulant les yeux. **« J'ai vu sur votre carte que vous n'avez que 22 ans. Vous me semblez bien jeune pour être nommé chef. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, ça. »**

Il fait un pas vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. La malice réapparaît aussitôt sur mon visage.

**« Ce petit air menaçant vous va comme un charme. Ça vous aiderait grandement de le développer. »**  
**« Comme un... quoi ? »** dit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
**« Bonne fin de soirée, monsieur l'agent. »**

J'incline la tête et reprends mon chemin sans réclamer les seringues. Lorsque je tourne le coin de la rue, je me retourne discrètement et le regarde jeter le sac dans le conteneur à déchets à côté du dépanneur. J'émets un petit rire et me dirige vers ma demeure.

Une fois arrivé, je vais aussitôt dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et me glisse sous mes couvertures. Avant de fermer ma lampe de chevet, je jette un œil au coffre fort dans lequel je garde tout mon argent. Je me remémore alors mon plus grand coup : celui où, une nuit, j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans la banque la plus sécurisée de toute la ville et repartir dans laisser de traces. J'avais tout préparé pendant une semaine, et j'étais tellement fier de mon infraction que je n'ai pas pu en dormir pendant des jours. Ça a fait parler pendant un long bout, mais c'est oublié, maintenant, parce que ça fait plus d'un an. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore dépensé le dixième de ce que j'ai volé dans la bâtisse, parce que j'ai prit goût au vol et mon mode de vie se résume à ça. Tout ce que j'achète normalement, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour remplir mon réfrigérateur, et des meubles. Enfin, j'éteins ma lampe et réussis à m'endormir.

[...]

Ça fait quelques soirs que je suis dérangé dans mes plans parce que j'ai l'impression d'être suivi par cette fichue voiture de police qui trace toutes les rues que je fais. Je décide alors que cette nuit, je prends mon véhicule noir et invisible parmi tous les autres. Alors que j'entame la rue principale, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas un chat. Une idée folle me prends en même temps qu'un sourire malsain. J'appuie à fond sur la pédale et j'entends mes pneus crisser avant de rouler à toute allure sur l'asphalte fraîchement refaite. Me préoccupant tout de même de ma survie, je ralentis avant d'arriver à la jonction, ce que je regrette aussitôt quand j'entends une sirène que j'ai déjà entendu maintes fois. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur... bon, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Mais j'admets que l'ai cherché. Je m'arrête sur le bord du trottoir et le véhicule blanc se stationne derrière moi. J'appuie lâchement sur le bouton pour baisser ma vitre et attends que le policier vienne jusqu'à moi avec sa stupide contravention. Aussitôt que les pas s'arrêtent, j'entends une voix familière s'étonner :

**« Encore toi ? »**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok. Whoa. Après l'épisode The break up, je pense que vous serez contents d'apprendre que rien ne se passe jamais mal dans mes fictions x') Ben sauf peut-être pour un petit évènement. Mais tout finit toujours bien ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Disclaime : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers moi et affiche un sourire narquois quand il me reconnaît.

**« Agent Anderson ! Quelle belle surprise... »**  
**« Tu trouves ? »**que je réponds sur un ton sarcastique.

Quand il me voit sortir mon carnet de contraventions, il ajoute :

**« Bien... j'aurais pu être malchanceux et tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Je lève les yeux vers lui, intrigué par ce qu'il avance.

**« Tu veux en venir où ? »**

Un déclic se fait entendre et la portière pousse sur ma jambe, signe qu'il veut sortir du véhicule. Je recule donc pour le laisser passer et il se retourne vers moi après avoir refermé la porte. Je lui tends l'amende et il la survole du regard avant de la prendre et de la laisser planer jusqu'au sol.

**« Je suis certain qu'on peut s'arranger. »**

Il avance lentement vers moi en me fixant intensément. Je remarque alors, sous l'éclairage du lampadaire, les traits parfaits de son visage, ses lèvres magnifiquement dessinées et ses yeux clairs malgré l'obscurité qui me déstabilisent par leur profondeur, ce qui a pour effet de me démunir instantanément du peu de crédibilité que j'ai. Ce n'est que quand nos torses se touchent que je réagis enfin.

**« Est-ce que tu as bu ? »**

Semblant réellement surpris, il fronce les sourcils, sans pourtant s'éloigner de moi.

**« ... non. »**fait-il, incertain.

Pas vraiment convaincu, je glisse une main dans ma poche et en sors un détecteur d'alcool numérique.

**« Souffle là-dedans. »**  
**« Oh... ça devient sérieux. »**  
**« Fais ce que je te dis. »**  
**« D'accord, d'accord... »**

Il prend l'objet d'entre mes mains et se recule un peu. Il l'amène à ses lèvres avec hésitation et l'éloigne à plusieurs reprises, puis rit nerveusement.

**« Je ne mettrai pas ça dans ma bouche. »**

Sans lui laisser le choix, je le lui prends des mains et lui mets moi-même dans la bouche - en tout cas j'essaie - mais il coince le tube entre ses dents.

**« Tu voulais un arrangement ? Le voilà : souffle dans ce foutu détecteur, et si ça affiche zéro, je te laisse partir sans contravention. Ça marche ? »**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi_...

L'offre semble lui plaire. Il finit par obéir et le petit écran, à mon grand désespoir de policier, affiche un gros zéro. Aucune goutte d'alcool dans le corps de ce têtu.

**« Je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas bu. »**

Je range l'appareil dans ma poche, ne quittant pas le garçon du regard.

**« J'ai trouvé ton comportement douteux, pour être honnête. »**  
**« Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de justification, agent Anderson. »**  
**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours par mon nom ? »**que je dis en plissant les yeux.

Il mord le coin de sa lèvre et se rapproche de moi pour murmurer sa réponse à mon oreille.

**« C'est plus intime. »**

Sauf par le faible éclairage, impossible pour moi de cacher les rougeurs que j'ai pris au niveau du visage. Il se dégage et m'adresse un petit regard avant de retourner dans son véhicule.

**« Je peux savoir ton nom? »**que je dis avant qu'il remonte sa vitre.

Le garçon me regarde avec un air amusé et s'accoude au bord de la fenêtre du véhicule.

**« Pourquoi ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va se croiser souvent. »**

Son éternel sourire malicieux réapparaît sur ses lèvres.

**« Voudriez-vous mon numéro de téléphone, avec ça ? »**  
**« Tu serais beaucoup trop angoissé à l'idée que je ne t'appelle pas. »**

Il ricane et secoue la tête avant de me demander d'approcher d'un signe de main. Je fais donc quelques pas vers lui et m'abaisse à sa hauteur à sa demande.

**« Si vous pouvez rester discret, je vous donnerai mon nom. »**  
**« Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à cacher ? »**  
**« Vous avez donc une grande trappe. »**  
**« Ok, j'arrête de poser des questions. »**

Sûrement satisfait d'avoir gagné, il avance légèrement son visage vers moi et ancre son regard dans le mien, passant près de me faire défaillir avec ce simple contact visuel.

**« Kurt Hummel. »**

Sur quoi j'entends le moteur ronronner et la vitre remonter. Restant immobile en réaction à ce qui vient de se passer, je regarde la voiture rouler jusqu'au bout de la rue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il veut jouer. Je ne sais pas à quel genre de jeu il s'attend, mais je sais que j'ai envie d'y jouer moi aussi... et il s'avère que je suis un très bon joueur.


	6. Chapter 5

**Aw aw aw ! Je suis tellement contente de savoir que vous aimez cette fiction :) Et ce n'est pas la dernière que j'ai en stock alors j'espère que vous allez me suivre à la fin de celle-là :D**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Ça fait deux jours que je suis plutôt tranquille et que je ne sors pas la nuit. Comme si j'allais laisser la chance à cet agent de police de me revoir si rapidement. Quoi que ce soir, c'est plutôt agité sur la rue principale et j'ai envie d'y faire un tour. Puck a apparemment réussi à se libérer pour se joindre à l'émeute en face du magasin près de chez moi et il m'a envoyé un message texte pour me demander de le rejoindre. Enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à quelque chose de nouveau, je me rends à pieds sur place et le cherche au milieu de la foule de gens en colère pour je ne sais quoi.

**« Kurt, par ici ! »**

Je me retourne vers la provenance de la voix de mon ami et je le vois debout sur une voiture. Il me fait signe de venir, et après un petit moment d'hésitation, je monte sur le véhicule, les veines bouillant d'adrénaline en regardant Puck me tendre une brique que je prends sans hésiter.

**« Pète cette vitre-là, il y a des télés HD prêtes à être emportées ! »**

Je regarde les autres rageux jeter leurs petites pierres à la vitrine et les autres, plus loin, ressortir avec des objets divers. Avec un sourire malsain, je replace mon chapeau et lance la brique directement sur la vitrine qui se brise en des milliers d'éclats de verre. La foule se met à crier en se dirigeant en troupeau vers l'entrée fraîchement faite tandis que Puck et moi on se tape dans la main, fiers de notre coup.

**« T'as de bons bras ! »** qu'il dit en tâtant mes biceps.  
**« Ouais, je sais. C'est naturel. »**

Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer que des voitures de police se mettent à débarquer de tous les coins de rue, faisant crier leurs sirènes agressantes à nos oreilles. La foule en panique commence aussitôt à se bousculer et à se disperser du mieux qu'elle peut tandis que Puck et moi on se regarde.

**« Chacun pour soi ! »** que je dis avant de sauter en bas du véhicule.  
**« Salopard ! »**

Je sais qu'il s'en sortira. Je pars à la course et me faufile entre les émeutiers qui hurlent et qui se sauvent avec leurs objets volés. Quand même inquiet pour Puck, je me retourne un moment pour le voir s'échapper par la ruelle. La ruelle... j'aurais dû y penser ! Mais j'aurais surtout dû penser à ne pas m'arrêter : ce simple instant d'inattention m'a suffit à me faire attraper par un policier qui s'est jeté sur moi au moment où j'ai ralenti. Alors que je me débats au sol puisque je suis prisonnier d'un corps étendu sur moi, j'entends quelque chose qui me fais me calmer légèrement.

**« Laisse-le, Carter. Je m'occupe de lui. »**

Aussitôt que je suis libéré du poids sur moi, je me relève et débarrasse ma nouvelle veste de cuir de la saleté en fronçant les sourcils. Le dit Carter part dans une autre direction alors j'en profite pour essayer de m'enfuir, mais dès que je fais un pas, deux mains fermes me retiennent et me plaquent face au capot d'une voiture de police, m'obligeant à me pencher vers l'avant. J'émets un petit rire tandis que le policier menotte mes mains dans mon dos. Voulant protester, je me mets à m'agiter mais il presse son bassin contre mes fesses pour que j'arrête de bouger.

**« Agent Anderson... est-ce que ça ne va pas un peu trop vite pour ça ? »**

Il ricane en comprenant à quoi je fais allusion. Sans me donner de réponse, il agrippe ma veste pour me redresser puis il ouvre la portière et tente de me pousser à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je pose un pied sur le bord du pneu pour résister.

**« Je ne veux pas enter là-dedans. »**  
**« Dommage, tu aurais dû y penser avant. »**

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le défie du regard.

**« Allez, monte. »**dit-il en me poussant dans le dos.

Je m'approche lentement de lui et prends un air piteux, regardant le sol.

**« Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal... »**

Je lève les yeux vers lui, guettant sa réaction. Voyant qu'il commence à être déconcentré, j'appuie faiblement mon torse sur le sien, satisfait de voir ses iris se poser sur mes lèvres.

**« Est-ce que je vous plaît, agent Anderson ? »**que je dis d'une voix chaude.

Son regard croise finalement le mien. Il déglutit difficilement et prend un air plus sérieux.

**« Monte. »**m'ordonne-t-il.

Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me laisser faire quand il pose une main sur mon épaule et qu'il me retourne de force. Je finis par me résigner et lui lance un regard de mort lorsqu'il referme la portière. Je le regarde prendre la place du conducteur et me renfonce dans mon siège en fulminant intérieurement. Pendant qu'on est sur le chemin pour le poste de police, je me mets à paniquer légèrement.

**« Je ne veux pas aller en prison. »**que je dis avec un brin d'angoisse.

L'agent me regarde dans le rétroviseur et affiche un sourire en coin.

**« En prison ? Les ados ne vont pas en prison. »**

Contrarié par ce qu'il insinue, je me redresse sur mon siège.

**« J'ai 21 ans, pour votre information. »**  
**« Excuses-moi... »** s'esclaffe-t-il. **« Tu ne fais pas ton âge. »**

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire espiègle et je m'avance un peu pour que mon visage soit près de son oreille.

**« J'en déduis que vous êtes attirés par les jeunes garçons... ? »**

Il ne répond pas et ses doigts se mettent à tambouriner sur son volant.

**« Tu n'iras pas en prison, mais tu passeras sûrement une bonne partie de la nuit au poste. »**

La voiture s'arrête devant le poste de police après quelques minutes de route et l'agent se retourne vers moi, dégageant un petit air charmeur.

**« Avec moi. »**

* * *

_**Si tu as un peu de temps, lis ce message :3**_

daltonacademyrpg .skyrock .com ( sans les espaces )

_**C'est le RPG de mon amie et moi. Il vient tout juste d'être créé alors nous sommes à la recherche de joueurs ( réguliers si possible ! ) pour le peupler. ( Plateforme : Facebook )**_

_**Ce que les joueurs doivent savoir, c'est que le RPG se passe entre les murs de la Dalton Academy, d'où le titre du blog, et que tous les personnages sont des garçons. Nous sommes plus qu'ouvertes à inscrire des personnages homosexuels, bisexuels, pansexuels ou tout ce que vous voudrez ; l'important c'est que vous vous amusiez et que vous vous sentiez libre d'expression.**_

_**Il y a déjà quelques personnages prédéfinis ( pas beaucoup mais on en ajoutera plus tard :') ) et les joueurs sont libres de se créer un personnage aussi. Nous sommes des admins très actives donc le RPG restera à jour et les joueurs auront souvent la chance de nous parler.**_

_**Ça vous intéresse :) ?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Je suis encore à la recherche de joueurs pour un RPG de la Dalton Academy si ça vous intéresse ! **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Je le fais avancer dans le couloir du poste en gardant une main sur son épaule gauche, anticipant une potentielle fuite. Craig me voit avec lui et évidemment, il ne peut s'empêcher de se faire remarquer.

**« C'est ton petit copain, Blaine ? »**

Kurt s'arrête avant moi, carrément surpris, jetant un regard interrogateur qui passe de Craig à moi. Quant à moi, je fronce les sourcils en tournant la tête vers mon collège.

**« T'as pas compris, toi, l'autre fois ? » **que je dis.  
**« Oh, arrête... t'es même pas menaçant. »**

Spontanément, je sors mon arme et le braque dans la direction de mon opposé, qui part tout de suite se cacher derrière un bureau.

**« HÉ, HO, JE RIGOLE. RANGE ÇA. »**

Kurt émet un rire cristallin qui me fait légèrement sourire, puis je range mon arme et lance un regard tueur à Craig avant de reprendre le chemin vers la cellule.

**« C'était plutôt sexy, cette petite menace au revolver. »**siffle Kurt sur un ton ratoureux.

Je me racle la gorge nerveusement sans répondre. Aussitôt qu'on change de pièce et qu'il voit les barreaux, il se met à reculer, me forçant à faire un pas vers l'arrière.

**« Ne me forcez pas à entrer là-dedans... »**

J'insiste en le poussant jusqu'à l'entrée de la cellule.

**« Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi têtu ? »**  
**« Mais... »**  
**« Reste tranquille pendant que je t'enlève les menottes. »**

Il soupire et baisse la tête. Je m'occupe donc de le libérer et une fois que c'est fait, il se retourne vers moi.

**« Recule un peu. »**

Pour une fois, il obéit sans broncher et il me regarde fermer la grille à clé en massant ses poignets endoloris. Il enlève son chapeau et le lance sur le lit avant de croiser les bras et de scruter les alentours, visiblement contrarié. Moi, je vais m'asseoir derrière le bureau et ouvre mon ordinateur portable.

**« Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? »**demande-t-il en s'appuyant sur les barreaux.

Je lève les yeux vers lui pendant un moment pour l'observer et retourne à mon ordinateur, arborant un sourire en coin en pensant à ma réplique.

**« Tu t'emmerdes. »**  
**« Oh, t'es tellement chiant... »**

Il roule les yeux et se laisse tomber sur le lit qui grince sous son poids.

**« Tiens, tu as décidé de me tutoyer ? »**  
**« T'es trop chiant et sexy pour être vouvoyé. »**dit-il en mettant son chapeau sur son visage.

[...]

Il est quatre heures du matin. Ça fait trois heures que Kurt se plaint dans sa cellule et qu'il fait les cent pas. À un moment, il s'assoit par terre, adossé au mur, et se met à taper du pied sur les barreaux.

**« Je m'ennuie. T'es chiant. T'es vraiment chiant. »**

Enfin, il finit par se taire pendant un moment.

**« Blaiiiiiiiiine... »**geint-il.

Il réussit finalement à capter mon attention. Satisfait, il penche la tête sur le côté dans le but de se rendre mignon et il sourit timidement.

**« Parle-moi, s'il te plait. »**

Je reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

**« Te parler de quoi ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas, parle-moi. Divertis-moi. »**  
**« Tu sais que tu es en quelque sorte en punition, tu n'es pas supposé t'amuser ou te divertir... »**

Il fait une moue et se frotte les yeux.

**« Tu pourrais essayer de dormir, ça passera le temps. »**  
**« Comment veux-tu que je dorme dans ce lit-là ? »**  
**« Tu sembles bien fatigué... tu y arriveras. »**

Quelques moments d'hésitation suffisent à ce qu'il se lève et qu'il s'étende sur le lit miteux.

**« Ça ne vous tente pas de mettre du budget dans un lit confortable, au poste ? »** se plaint-il.  
**« Dors, espèce de capricieux. »**

Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et ferme les yeux. Après quinze minutes, j'entends déjà sa respiration devenir plus forte, signe qu'il est endormi. Je continue à naviguer sur internet jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit qui me sort de ma concentration, une sorte de gémissement. Je me lève alors silencieusement pour aller observer Kurt. Il est étendu sur le côté, les jambes légèrement pliées et je remarque qu'il est un peu agité. À un moment, il pousse un petit soupir de contentement un peu louche et il serre les draps dans sa main.

Jugeant que c'est un peu impoli de l'espionner pendant qu'il dort, je retourne prendre place derrière mon ordinateur et à peine une fraction de secondes plus tard, Kurt se réveille et se redresse sur le lit, soufflant, le regard déstabilisé. Je lui demande si tout va bien, l'air de rien, et il tourne lentement la tête vers moi. Pendant un moment, juste un petit moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore des yeux. À quoi est-ce qu'il a bien pu rêver ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews, je les aime tout plein 3 3**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Je ne réussis pas à répondre. Je reste immobile pendant près de quinze secondes à le regarder comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus, le déshabillant des yeux d'une manière absolument indiscrète.

**« Blaine... »**

Je me lève subitement et vais agripper les barreaux, prenant un air suppliant malgré mon excitation.

**« Fais-moi sortir de là, je t'en supplie... »**

Il me jette un petit regard intrigué et secoue légèrement la tête.

**« Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à huit heures. »**

Je pousse une plainte de découragement et un petit moment s'écoule sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle.

**« Blaine ? »**

Il lève la tête.

**« Ça ne fait pas très professionnel que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »**  
**« Qui s'en occupe ? S'il te plaît, approche... »**

Incertain, il attend quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'avancer vers moi lentement.

**« Plus près. »** que je demande en appuyant mon torse contre les barreaux.

Il obéit avec autant d'incertitude, semblant captivé par mon regard et maintenant qu'il est à environ vingt centimètres de moi, je continue d'une voix plus suave.

**« J'ai fait un rêve... étrange. »**

Il ravale sa salive et bat des paupières lentement.

**« Oui, j'ai... j'ai entendu. »**  
**« Entendu quoi ? »**

Blaine se mordille le coin de la lèvre, l'air mal à l'aise.

**« Tu faisais des drôles de sons pendant ton sommeil... »**

Je rapproche mon visage de la grille et intensifie mon regard.

**« Tu aimerais savoir quel était mon rêve ? »**

Je me rends compte que j'ai commencé à respirer plus fort quand il s'est approché. Il humecte ses lèvres et hoche faiblement la tête en fixant le bas de mon visage, incapable de soutenir mon regard. Je reprends alors la parole en murmurant.

**« J'étais sur mon lit, je lisais, et tu es arrivé sans m'avertir. Tu m'as enlevé mon livre des mains et il a disparu comme par magie, et juste après, tu a rampé à quatre pattes jusqu'au dessus de moi. Tu étais visiblement excité et tu ne voulais pas... non,****_ vraiment_**** pas que je garde mes** **vêtements... »**

Ses joues s'empourprent violemment à mesure que je développe.

**« Tu me les as arrachés sans penser que j'aurais pu y tenir, mais on s'en fichait vu ce qui allait arriver par la suite... et tout d'un coup tu étais nu, toi aussi, au dessus de moi, et j'en profitais terriblement jusqu'à ce que tu décides de prendre les choses en main et de me faire l'amour comme une... »**

Je prends une pause, calmant mes ardeurs.

**« ... comme une véritable bête de sexe. »**

Il me regarde, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, absorbé par mes paroles.

**« J'ai eu un orgasme tellement intense que ça m'a réveillé... »**

Sa main serre un des barreaux à la fin de ma phrase. D'un geste incontrôlé, je prends sa main libre à travers les barreaux et la pose directement sur mon érection, qu'il peut clairement sentir à travers mon pantalon serré. Il sursaute, probablement prit par surprise, mais ne tente pas de se reculer ou quoi que ce soit.

**« Regarde ce que ça me fait... tu le sens ? »**

J'entends son souffle s'accélérer considérablement. Il hoche la tête positivement et mord sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il fait une caresse franche à mon membre. Un petit gémissement m'échappe et j'agrippe sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'avantage, tentant de respirer normalement.

**« Ouvre cette foutue grille. »**

On se relâche mutuellement pour qu'il puisse se déplacer hâtivement vers la droite, sortant son trousseau de clé et cherchant celle qui ouvre la serrure de la cellule. Réellement impatient, je m'accroche aux barreaux et le regarde faire. Enfin, il trouve la bonne clé et déverrouille la serrure, mais juste au moment où il ouvre la grille, on entend des voix et des pas dans le corridor. On se regarde au même moment, à la fois frustrés et paniqués.

**« Blaine, est-ce que la cellule est... oh. Depuis quand il est là, lui ? »** demande un collègue de Blaine, qui vient d'arriver avec un jeune délinquant. **« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ouvres la grille ? C'est juste à partir de huit heures, qu'il peut sortir. »**

Il me regarde furtivement et se place devant moi.

**« Je sais, Ben... mais... erm... en fait il ne va vraiment pas bien et il a besoin de prendre ses médicaments. »**

Son collègue n'y voyant que du feu, je reprends mon chapeau sur mon lit et Blaine me raccompagne à la sortie du poste, cachant du mieux qu'on peut qu'on a les hormones dans le tapis. Arrivés devant la grande porte, il me demande si j'ai besoin d'un transport jusqu'à chez moi, mais je refuse poliment. J'ouvre la porte et lui lance un regard vicieux avant de sortir.

**« On se reverra bientôt. »**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Les cinq jours qui suivent sont plutôt calmes. Mes collègues et moi on se demande si la ville n'est pas devenue une ville fantôme depuis l'émeute de la rue principale. Je continue de faire ma ronde habituelle dans les mêmes rues de plus en plus ennuyantes, remarquant l'absence soudaine de ce fameux Kurt, qui a pourtant comme habitude de faire des promenades nocturnes.

_Kurt..._

Je me mets à repenser à ce qui s'est passé au poste de police. Jamais dans ma carrière je n'ai déjà fait face à ce genre de situation... et je me demande où ça va mener. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. Peut-être qu'il attend quelque chose de moi...

_Krrch krchh... on signale une infraction à l'animalerie sur la rue principale... des animaux sortent de partout !_

Enfin quelque chose à faire. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et me dirige droit vers... l'animalerie ? Drôle d'endroit pour faire une infraction. J'arrive en quelques secondes et freine brusquement quand j'aperçois un chaton frigorifié devant moi. Je sors de la voiture et vais le prendre, ne manquant pas de me faire griffer, et remarque que la porte de l'animalerie est grande ouverte alors j'y entre, regardant des rats et des souris filer par la sortie. Dans l'obscurité, j'entends des toutes sortes de cris familiers, d'autres pas, mais tous mélangés ensemble, ça en devient effrayants. Je tâte le mur d'une main pour trouver l'interrupteur et allume la lumière.

**« Oh mon dieu... »**

Toutes les cages sont ouvertes, les vivariums sont renversés et la caisse est probablement vidée. Seuls les aquariums sont intacts. Le chaton enfonce ses griffes dans mon uniforme à mesure que j'avance à travers les petits animaux qui se battent au sol et les oiseaux qui squattent le plafond.

**« Que c'est mignon... »** siffle une voix mesquine.

Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'arrête ma marche et me tourne vers lui, qui est caché derrière un mur, ne dévoilant que la moitié de son magnifique visage.

**« Bonsoir, Kurt. »**

Il s'avance vers moi d'une démarche très lente et... féline, je dirais. Il se met à caresser le chaton en détresse tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

**« C'est gentil d'être venu me voir. »**

Je mordille mes lèvres et tente de rester sérieux face à lui.

**« C'est un plaisir, mais c'est pour t'arrêter une seconde fois. »**

Il serre un peu la mâchoire et ravale sa salive, jetant un regard furtif à la sortie.

**« N'essaie même pas d'avoir l'idée de sortir. »** que je lui dis sévèrement.

Il roule les yeux, puis s'approche légèrement et fait une moue.

**« Blaine, s'il te plait... »**  
**« Pas de '' Blaine, s'il te plait '', dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de laisser sortir tous ces animaux de leurs cages. »**  
**« Aucun animal ne devrait être en captivité. C'est inhumain. »**  
**« Et tu t'es dit ça, comme ça, tout bonnement, que tu viendrais saccager une animalerie ce soir dans le but de libérer des animaux qui vont mourir de faim parce qu'ils ne sauront pas quoi faire quand il seront à l'extérieur ? »**

Il me regarde longuement sans rien dire. Puis, après quelques secondes, j'aperçois un sourire espiègle au coin de ses lèvres. Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

**« Ah, je comprends... tu voulais m'attirer ici, c'est ça ? »**  
**« Touché. »**

À peine j'ai eu le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'il est partit au pas de course vers la sortie. J'essaie alors de me débarrasser du chaton qui plante désespérément ses griffes dans ma chemise et une fois que je l'ai déposé par terre, je pars à la poursuite de Kurt. Ça ne me prend pas grand temps avant de l'apercevoir qui tourne le coin de la rue, alors je me dirige tout droit vers lui en courant plus vite que je n'en suis capable. Je me mets à l'appeler alors qu'il est à peu près à quatre mètres devant moi et je remarque qu'il tourne souvent la tête pour me regarder, comme s'il jouait.

**« Kurt ! »**  
**« Arrête de me courir après, ça me fait peur ! »**  
**« À quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »**

Probablement autant à bout de souffle que lui, je m'arrête et sors mon revolver, le pointant dans sa direction.

**« Arrête-toi tout de suite ou je tire. »**

Il se fige en entendant le déclic. J'en profite alors pour avancer vers lui pendant qu'il est immobile, mais il se met à se déplacer vers la gauche.

**« Ne bouge pas ! »**  
**« Je fais juste... je fais juste m'adosser au mur pour me reposer un peu... »** dit-il, essoufflé.  
**« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir comme ça ? C'est considéré comme un délit de fuite, ça, tu** **sais ? »**  
**« Oh, Blaine, s'il te plaît... »**

Il essaie une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir mais je l'agrippe par le col et le plaque brusquement contre le mur, pressant mon bassin contre le sien et appuyant mon arme sous son menton.

**« Alors comme ça, on essaie d'éviter la sentence ? »**

Sa cage thoracique se soulève et s'abaisse à un rythme alarmant au contact du métal froid.

**« Seigneur dieu, c'est tellement excitant... »** soupire-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Un gémissement sort de sa gorge quand il entend un lent déclic provenant de mon révolver. Trouvant sa description de la situation plutôt vraie, je décide de participer à son jeu et commence à faire traîner le bout de mon arme le long de son torse lentement, très lentement, me satisfaisant d'entendre sa respiration s'accélérer considérablement. Je recule légèrement pour passer la barre de métal sur son membre qui commence à durcir et à ce moment, Kurt a une violente pulsion et projette mon révolver au sol avant de me plaquer au mur en tenant ma chemise à deux mains, mais je ne lui laisse pas une seconde que je reprends ma position initiale, emprisonnant ses poignets avec mes mains. J'embrasse, mordille son cou furieusement et frictionne mon corps au sien en relâchant un souffle rauque contre sa peau. Il gémit et ferme les yeux en se dégageant de mon emprise pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque, approchant ses lèvres brûlantes de mon oreille.

**« Blaine... Blaine, viens chez moi... »**

* * *

**LISEZ CELAAA S'IL VOUS PLAÎT. **

**Je me demandais, si je créais un RPG avec un monde où les hybrides (exemple kitty!kurt, puppy!blaine) existaient, est-ce que ça intéresserait quelqu'un parmi vous ?**

**Que vous connaissiez le fonctionnement des RPG ou pas, je suis ouverte à tous les nouveaux venus ! Je suis patiente et je peux tout vous expliquer pour que vous puissiez vous y adapter facilement.**

**Ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un que ça pourrait intéresser... passez lui le mot ! Merci d'avance :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

On entend des sons de sirènes au loin. Blaine cesse tranquillement ses mouvements et lève lentement la tête vers moi. Son souffle redevient régulier tandis qu'il me regarde longuement, puis il reprend son arme et le range en soupirant, ne répondant même pas à ma demande.

**« Tu vas me faire virer... »** marmonne-t-il en se dégageant.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en calmant ma respiration saccadée. À quelques mètres de moi, sentant que je n'avais pas bougé, il se retourne et me jette un coup d'œil insistant.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sauve-toi ! »**

Je le considère pendant quelques secondes et pars dans une direction opposée à la sienne, me dirigeant vers ma demeure sans m'arrêter de courir.

Mes mains tremblantes d'épuisement tentent d'enfoncer la clé qui sert à déverrouiller la serrure de ma porte. Un moment après, quand j'ai réussi à entrer et que je me suis rendu à ma chambre, je me déshabille lentement, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements, et m'affale sur mon lit sur le dos, retrouvant peu à peu mon air. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, inutile de me couvrir de mes couvertures... et heureusement pour moi, ça m'endort assez rapidement.

[ Le lendemain, vers 22h ]

Toute la journée, je me suis demandé pourquoi Blaine m'a dit, avant de partir, que j'allais le faire virer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là dedans ? C'est lui qui ne fait pas son travail, après tout. En tout cas, je suis fatigué de me casser la tête avec ça. Je m'ennuie. Je décide alors de sortir sur la rue principale et pendant ma marche, l'enseigne du pub m'apparaît comme une aura de lumière. Super, je sens que c'est ça qu'il me faut. J'entre donc dans la bâtisse en présentant ma carte d'identité au vigile et me dirige ensuite vers le bar pour commander une boisson.

La barmaid n'arrête pas de me faire la conversation depuis que je suis arrivé et elle m'a offert au moins six verres. Je crois que je lui plaît. Dommage pour elle... si elle savait. Mais moi j'en profite, puisque je bois gratuitement sans rien demander.

**« Tu commences à avoir les yeux qui ferment un peu. »** remarque-t-elle.

Je hausse un sourcil en secouant la tête. Oh boy... ça tourne. Je pense que j'ai un peu abusé.

**« Est-ce que t'as essayé de me saouler, toi ? »** que je lui dis maladroitement. **« Parce que... parce que... parce que ça a marché. »**

Elle rit sans me répondre et je sens que quelqu'un me heurte par derrière. Je me retourne, irrité, et aperçois un garçon de mon âge probablement aussi paqueté que moi. Il me dévisage sans s'excuser, alors j'interviens sans aucune crédibilité puisque je n'ai pas toute ma tête.

**« Fais attention où tu marches, connard. »**  
**« Oh, te fâche pas, ma belle... »** fait-il d'un ton arrogant.  
**« Dégage si tu veux pas que je me fâche. »**  
**« T'es un marrant, toi. »**

Je me lève et m'approche de lui en le défiant du regard.

**« Ça t'amuse ? »** que je dis en le poussant légèrement.  
**« Hé, me cherche pas. »**

Son doigt est à peine à dix centimètres de mon visage, et ça commence à m'agresser franchement. Je repousse son bras d'un geste sec en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Sinon quoi ? »**

L'ayant réellement provoqué, l'inconnu bourré lui aussi se jette sur moi mais je le repousse et il tombe au sol après avoir perdu l'équilibre. Il se relève aussitôt pour m'attaquer, agrippant mes vêtements pour m'immobiliser. On entend les gens qui commencent à s'agiter autour de nous en voyant que deux personnes se battent.

**« Eh, arrêtez ça ou j'appelle la police ! »** crie la barmaid.

Mon antagoniste et moi on n'entend rien et je lui assène un violent coup au ventre pour qu'il me relâche. Il s'étale au sol une seconde fois et j'en profite pour me mettre à genoux par dessus lui et le frapper pendant qu'il est incapable de se défendre. Je continue de me défouler sur lui pendant un moment indéterminé jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras forts me tirer vers l'arrière et me relever d'un coup sec.

**« Ok, toi, tu me suis. »**  
**« Quoi ? Non ! NON ! »**

Je me débats de toutes mes forces, voulant revenir à la charge, mais je me fais entraîner de force vers la sortie du pub. Quand le son de la musique s'estompe derrière la porte refermée, j'ordonne au policier de me lâcher en gigotant sans repos.

**« Arrête de bouger, Kurt, c'est moi... »**

J'arrête tranquillement de m'agiter et tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur. Ses mains se desserrent autour de mes bras et je peux me retourner complètement vers lui.

**« Blaiiiine ! »**

Je m'approche de lui et me suspens à sa nuque en geignant de contentement, le faisant reculer un peu et plaquer son dos au mur de la bâtisse.

**« Seigneur... qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester sage. »**  
**« C'est lui qui a commencé ! ... oh Blaine, Blaine... je suis tellement content que tu sois là... »**

Je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou et à mordiller son lobe d'oreille d'une manière hâtive. Son réflexe de me repousser est freiné puisque je touche une région sensible, mais il réussit tout de même à me dégager en posant ses mains à plat sur mon torse. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

**« Tu vas encore m'amener au poste ? »**

Il secoue faiblement la tête à la négative et m'entraîne vers son véhicule sans dire un mot.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Je n'ai pas trop de difficulté à le faire entrer dans la voiture comparé à la dernière fois. Il y entre sans broncher et je peux démarrer quelques secondes après.

**« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »**

Je le regarde à travers le rétroviseur et remarque que ses paupières ont peine à rester ouvertes.

**« J'hésite un peu, à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser seul dans une cellule dans un état pareil, mais je... je n'ai pas envie de t'amener au poste non plus. »**  
**« Tu n'as pas envie de m'emmener au poste ? »** me demande-t-il, réellement intrigué.

Mes doigts tambourinent sur le volant comme à chaque fois que je suis nerveux. Ne trouvant pas le moyen de lui expliquer pourquoi je lui évite cette visite au poste, j'essaie de conclure d'un ton ferme.

**« Ne me demande pas de raisons. Sois plutôt content. »**

Kurt n'abandonne pas, évidemment, et se redresse légèrement sur son siège. J'aperçois alors mieux ses yeux à moitié fermés et je vois à quel point il est dans un mauvais état.

**« Allez, Blaine, dis-le-moi... »**

Et il continue pendant au moins trois minutes sans prendre de pause. Je lui lance un regard furtif et soupire bruyamment, puis j'arrête le véhicule au bord du trottoir et me retourne subitement vers lui, impatient.

**« Kurt, ce n'est pas compliqué. Sois tu te tais, sois tu vas au poste. »**

Il se renfonce automatiquement dans son siège et s'arrête de parler, sauf qu'au bout d'un moment de silence, il reprend la parole.

**« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »**

Mon regard fait un aller-retour entre la bâtisse à côté de nous et les yeux de Kurt, qui sont encore plissés et rougis, ne me rendant pas compte que je respire un peu mal.

**« J'habite ici. »**

Je me retourne pour ne pas voir ses sourcils s'élever avec suspicion.

**« Tu... »**  
**« J'ai bien réfléchi pendant que tu me harcelais à savoir pourquoi je ne t'amènerais pas au poste et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il serait mieux que tu ne sois pas enfermé dans une cellule pendant que tu es dans cet état. »**

Je reprends mon souffle silencieusement et attends une quelconque réaction venant de sa part, les bras tendus et les mains agrippées au volant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Quelques secondes après, s'étant probablement interrogé sur cette proposition, il se décide à briser ce lourd silence.

**« D'accord... »**

Soulagé qu'il ne me pose pas plus de questions, je sors de la voiture et attends qu'il fasse de même, mais il ne bouge pas. Je regarde à travers la vitre et le vois qui se tient la tête en massant sa tempe gauche. J'ouvre donc la portière et il lève les yeux vers moi, comprenant qu'il doit me suivre. Il met donc un pied à l'extérieur et je l'extirpe du véhicule en le tirant par le bras. Il perd un peu l'équilibre et s'accroche à mes épaules pour ne pas tomber, me faisant légèrement grimacer en humant l'odeur de l'alcool.

**« Tu me feras le plaisir de pendre une douche, en rentrant. »**  
**« Mais je n'ai même pas de quoi me changer, t'es drôle, toi... »**  
**« On doit faire à peu près la même taille alors je te prêterai des vêtements... si tu es encore capable de t'habiller. »** que j'ajoute en ricanant.  
**« Ha, ha... très drôle... délicate attention, cependant. »**

Il me suit en vacillant jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Pendant que je déverrouille la poignée, Kurt colle son torse contre mon dos et laisse sa tête reposer sur mon épaule en soupirant de bien être. Légèrement déconcentré, je mets un peu de temps à ouvrir la porte, et une fois ceci fait, je me dépêche d'entrer pour couper le contact physique. Il avance lui aussi dans la demeure en scrutant les alentours, trouvant la décoration de son goût à en voir son expression.

**« La couleur des murs fait très érotique... »** commente-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Je détourne le regard, gêné de son constat, et le laisse seul au salon pendant quelques secondes pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans ma chambre. Aussitôt que je reviens, je le trouve allongé de tout son long sur le divan, le visage dans un coussin et le bras pendant dans le vide.

**« Hé, lève-toi de là ! »**

Il sursaute vivement et se redresse maladroitement sur ses jambes, me regardant avec des yeux grand ouverts.

**« Tiens, prends ça et va te laver. »**

Je m'avance pour lui tendre la pile de vêtements que je viens d'aller chercher et il les regarde en battant lentement des paupières.

**« Inutile de me donner tout ça, je ne dormirai certainement pas habillé. »**

Il me redonne la chemise et le jean en gardant seulement les sous-vêtements. J'acquiesce sans obstiner et dépose les vêtements sur le coin d'un meuble dans le salon.

**« Tu en auras tout de même besoin pour demain. »**  
**« Mh... oui, j'imagine. Tu es un bien drôle de policier, Blaine. Traiter un malfaiteur aux petits soins, ce n'est pas ça ton travail»**

J'ignore ses commentaires et lui fait signe d'aller dans la salle de bains. Il se met à me détailler de haut en bas avec un petit sourire.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** que je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

Son regard croise le mien pendant quelques secondes seulement.

**« Oh, rien... c'est juste que j'essaie de t'imaginer avec d'autres vêtements que ton uniforme. »**

Je lève les sourcils, légèrement surpris.

**« Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, j'ai une vie en dehors du travail, tu sauras. »**

Il ricane exagérément face à ma réaction, ceci étant évidemment à cause de l'alcool.

**« Ok, va te laver. »**

Je le prends par le bras et l'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bains, où je le pousse pour l'y faire entrer.

**« Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans cette armoire. »**

Sur quoi je ferme la porte et retourne à ma chambre pour me vêtir d'habits plus décontractés qui servent également de pyjama : un pantalon noir en coton et un simple t-shirt blanc. J'entends le courant de l'eau s'activer quelques temps après que j'aie laissé Kurt dans la salle de bains. Vingt minutes plus tard, le robinet tourne et c'est plus silencieux dans l'appartement. Il ouvre la porte, traverse le petit corridor menant au salon et me trouve allongé sur le canapé à lire un livre. Je le regarde et reste aussitôt en fixation sur son torse nu encore humide. Regarde ailleurs, Blaine, regarde ailleurs...

* * *

**Oups.. encore une intrigue :')**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.**

* * *

**KURT**

Je me frotte les yeux et en ouvrant les paupières, ma vue est un peu moins embrouillée. Je remarque alors l'accoutrement plutôt nouveau - pour moi - de Blaine. Un sourire nerveux étire mes lèvres quand je le surprends à détailler mon corps en oubliant d'être discret, puis il finit par réaliser ce qu'il fait et il détourne le regard en se redressant en position assise. Tout de même amusé, je me déplace lentement vers le canapé et m'assois près de Blaine, me penchant tout de suite sur lui.

**« Tu es tellement sexy quand tu te détends un peu... »**

Ma main glisse tranquillement sur sa cuisse tandis que mes lèvres se déposent derrière son oreille, mais il me repousse doucement en cherchant mon regard.

**« Arrête, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais... »**  
**« Voyons, Blaine, je suis pleinement conscient de mes gestes. »**

Mais ma voix et ma posture me trahissent évidemment. Il ne m'obstine quand même pas et je remonte ma main vers son entre-jambe en mordillant son lobe. Son souffle devient de plus en plus irrégulier et il ne me laisse pas faire bien longtemps avant de m'arrêter presque sèchement.

**« Kurt, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues... et au risque de briser ton petit plaisir personnel, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'amuses à me faire des avances tandis que je suis un pur inconnu pour toi... je veux dire, est-ce que tu attends quelque chose de moi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que je suis un policier et que je ne fais pas correctement mon travail à cause de toi ? Pourquoi pas quelque d'autre ? Et est-ce que je suis le seul à qui tu... »**

Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il y a un petit silence qui dure quelques secondes et j'inspire profondément avant de prendre la parole.

**« Dans l'état où je suis, je vais t'avouer que j'ai du mal à trouver une réponse intelligente. »**  
**« Dis-moi simplement la vérité, ça t'évitera bien du trouble. »**

Je le regarde en plissant les yeux pour lui dire de ne pas en rajouter. En regardant intensément ses iris dorés, je commence à m'expliquer en parlant lentement.

**« D'accord... c'est bien simple... aussitôt que j'ai posé mon regard sur ta sublime personne, j'ai eu une attraction inexplicable envers toi, Blaine... quand je t'ai vu la première fois et que tu as posé tes mains sur moi, c'était clair dans mon esprit que c'était toi et personne d'autre que je voulais. Je ne sais pas quelle était la fin de ta phrase, mais oui, tu es le seul à qui j'accorde cette attention particulière... »**

Je prends une petite pause pour savourer le moment, me satisfaisant de le voir rougir.

**« ... et de savoir que tu peux me priver de ma liberté à tout moment mais que tu ne te résigne jamais à le faire, ça me fait me sentir comme si j'avais une certaine dominance sur toi, et je trouve ça tellement, tellement excitant... je me sens comme si toi aussi tu ressentais cette attirance envers moi et ça m'obsède constamment de vouloir le savoir... »**

Nouveau moment de silence ou je l'observe me contempler avec un brin de fascination.

**« ... et pour répondre à ta question, je n'attends rien de toi. Mais je serai réceptif à tout ce que tu es prêt à me donner, sais-le... »** que je dis en faufilant ma main sous son t-shirt.

Un léger soubresaut secoue le haut de son corps et je lui demande :

**« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? »**

Il prend un long moment à me répondre, étant incapable de détacher son regard du mien, puis il hoche faiblement la tête en guise de réponse.

**« D'ailleurs... tu devrais y aller maintenant, tu as l'air bien fatigué. »** propose-t-il.  
**« Tu trouves ? »**

Je fais une petite moue et pose ma tête sur son épaule en le regardant. Il déglutit nerveusement et se lève du canapé, me dégageant par la même occasion. Il me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais en bronchant intérieurement. Il m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre et quand on franchit le seuil de la porte, j'avance en le poussant dans le dos jusqu'à nous faire tomber sur son lit, lui sur le ventre et moi assis sur ses jolies fesses.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** dit-il en riant.

Il essaie de se dégager, mais je mets tout mon poids pour l'en empêcher.

**« Hééé ! »**

Je ricane et émets un petit cri de surprise alors qu'il réussit à se retourner pendant que j'étais inattentif. Il en profite pour me faire tomber sur le dos et se positionner au dessus de moi, m'emprisonnant entre ses jambes. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se penche vers moi, s'arrêtant à vingt centimètres de mon visage.

**« Police, les mains en l'air. »** dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Malgré que je ne puisse pas lever les bras à sa demande, je remonte tout de même mes mains sur son torse et le caresse sensuellement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il bat lentement des paupières en expirant et approche de moi d'une lenteur affolante, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi et restant à cette distance pendant un long moment, semblant hésitant. Il finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur la base de ma mâchoire et il se dégage pour venir se remettre debout à côté du lit, me laissant pantois sur le lit.

**« Tu peux t'installer, je viendrai plus tard. »**

Je me mets sur le côté et le regarde sortir de la chambre. Réalisant qu'il pendra sûrement du temps à revenir, je rampe vers le haut du lit et me glisse sous l'épaisse couverture, me roulant dedans en appréciant le confort. Ayant trouvé la position parfaite, je grogne en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas éteint la lampe de chevet, mais je suis trop paresseux pour me déplacer alors je n'en fais rien et endure la lumière pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que je n'entende des pas dans le corridor. Je fais un petit sourire et m'étire en sentant le matelas se renfoncer à ma gauche.

**« J'espère que tu vas me laisser un peu de couverture, au moins. »** fait Blaine en éteignant la lampe.  
**« Sûrement. »**

Je ricane et dégage la couette de sous moi pour le laisser s'y étendre.

** BLAINE**

Encore abasourdi par ce que Kurt m'a avoué plus tôt, je me tourne dos à lui, les yeux fixés dans le vide, incapable de penser à autre chose. La nuit s'annonce longue parce qu'il s'écoule plus d'une heure sans que je puisse fermer l'oeil. Au moment où j'arrive enfin à reposer mes yeux, j'entends Kurt geindre et se coller sur moi en passant sa main autour de ma taille, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Mes paupières se rouvrent automatiquement et des frissons m'envahissent à chaque fois que son souffle effleure ma peau. Ok, Blaine, détends-toi...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

**L'ÉPISODE DE NOEL CE SOIIIIIR SLDFLSKJFKLSJDLKFSJF**

* * *

[ Le lendemain matin ]

J'ouvre tranquillement les yeux et constate tout de suite la chaleur étouffante qu'il fait aujourd'hui. En me redressant, je vois la couverture étalée sur le sol. C'est sûrement Kurt qui l'a poussée pendant la nuit, et me rappelant qu'il a partagé mon lit, je tourne la tête vers lui et remarque qu'il est dos à moi. Je le regarde pendant un long moment, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche simplement recouverte de sous-vêtements et m'étends légèrement plus près de lui.

**« Migraine... »** soupire-t-il.

Je sursaute intérieurement en entendant sa voix.

**« Veux-tu un comprimé pour les maux de tête... ? »**  
**« Pas tout de suite, je n'arrive pas à bouger... mais merci. »**

Silence. Il penche soudainement la tête vers l'avant pour l'enfouir dans le creux de son coude en soupirant encore une fois. Ayant pour but de l'apaiser, j'approche ma main et fais de doux mouvements linéaires sur sa nuque avec mes phalanges, mais aussitôt que je pose mes doigts à cet endroit, je le sens se raidir un peu, mais je continue ce que je faisais et je l'entends souffler légèrement plus fort à un moment. Ses épaules se tendent vers le haut à mesure que je descends dans mes aller-retours. J'observe chacune de ses petites réactions, comme fasciné, et il relâche un soupir de contentement qui semble involontaire.

**« Blaine... »** fait-il sur un ton de reproche.

Je souris et ignore sa plainte.

**« Quoi ? »**

Je glisse lentement ma main entre ses omoplates pour ensuite longer son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Il se courbe légèrement vers l'arrière en inspirant et se retourne subitement vers moi, plantant son regard dans le mien avant de fermer les paupières brusquement, probablement à cause de son mal de tête.

**« C'est une... une zone extrêmement sensible de mon corps. »** explique-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, semblant mal à l'aise.

Je trace lentement le contour de ses lèvres avec le bout de mon index.

**« Vraiment ? »**

Affichant un léger sourire, je faufile mes doigts sur la base de son cou mais il pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'arrêter. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en soutenant son regard, tentant de rester sérieux.

**« Vraiment. »**

Il repousse ma main et se redresse sur son coude.

**« Je vais te les prendre, ces comprimés. »**

J'acquiesce et me lève pour aller les lui chercher. Je reviens peu de temps après avec deux pilules et un verre d'eau. Il se met en position assise et les prend en me remerciant, avalant les comprimés d'une traite et vidant le verre par après. Il pose le contenant sur la table de chevet et jette un oeil au cadran, lisant qu'il est 11h30. Il me regarde en se grattant la tête.

**« Tu ne vas pas travailler ? »** me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête à la négative et croise les bras.

**« Je fais uniquement la patrouille de nuit. »**  
**« Oh, je vois... tu dois être terriblement fatigué, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »**  
**« Bien... je me suis couché beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, alors ce n'est pas si mal... »**

Il hoche la tête sans réellement m'écouter, puis il se lève difficilement pour se rendre au salon et il prend la pile de vêtements que j'avais mis sur la commode hier soir. Il va les enfiler dans la salle de bains, alors je vais l'attendre dans la salle de séjour jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte peu de temps après.

**« Je te les rendrai bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Et tu jetteras les vêtements que j'ai laissés dans la salle de bains, s'il te plaît. »** ajoute-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
**« Tu t'en vas ? »**

Il se retourne vers moi, la main sur la poignée de porte, l'air de s'interroger.

**« Est-ce que je devais rester ? »**  
**« Pourquoi pas ? Rien ne t'oblige à partir. »** que je dis en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce avant de tomber sur moi.

**« J'ai... j'ai quelque chose à faire... »**

Il actionne la poignée, ouvre la porte et me lance un petit regard avant de partir, et à ce moment, j'ai un instant de déjà vu.

**« On se reverra. »**

** KURT**

Je n'allais évidemment pas lui dire que j'avais prévu de cambrioler une boutique après demain, voyons. Un plan pour qu'il me surprenne et qu'il détruise ma superbe subtilité. Non. Pour le moment, je dois retourner chez moi pour revoir mes projets. Aussitôt que j'arrive, je débarrasse ma table de vieux plans déjà utilisés et me mets à griffonner un schéma du magasin que je compte visiter dans les prochaines nuits.

[ Le surlendemain ]

En route, je réalise que je n'ai presque plus d'essence. Génial. Je me rends alors à la station service pour faire le plein, et une fois que c'est fait, impatient de retourner à mes vieilles habitudes perturbées par ce foutu policier, j'omets d'aller payer et je retourne dans ma voiture, appuyant exagérément sur la pédale d'accélération pour démarrer en trombe. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur et vois la propriétaire, une dame chinoise, sortir en gueulant des insanités que je n'aurais probablement pas comprises et elle rentre dans la petite bâtisse en courant. Je roule pendant quelques minutes avant de m'engager sur la rue principale, mais alors que j'étais sur le chemin de la boutique convoitée, je vois dans mon miroir une voiture de police sans lumières allumées, sans sirènes qui se fait entendre. Tiens donc, qui voilà...


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaime : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

Il ne me demande pas de me garer sur le côté, alors je continue de rouler mais je dévie de ma destination de départ et décide de prendre la route qui mène jusqu'à chez lui puisque c'est loin de la civilisation. Je comprends que j'ai cerné ce qu'il voulait quand il me demande de m'arrêter lorsqu'on est arrivés devant son logement. Je descends de mon véhicule et m'y adosse en croisant les bras, attendant qu'il vienne à ma rencontre, ce qu'il fait rapidement. Je le regarde arriver avec un sourire espiègle.

**« Tu as de la chance que la dame du dépanneur soit tombée sur moi. »** commence-t-il.  
**« Ah, vraiment ? »**

Je ricane légèrement. Il approche et pose ses mains de chaque côté de moi en pressant son bassin contre le mien.

**« Oh, on est entreprenant, ce soir... »** que je dis tout bas.

Il émet un grognement aguicheur près de mon oreille et je soupire de contentement quand il se met à m'embrasser dans le cou et à mordiller à quelques endroits. Une de ses mains se niche dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre se pose à plat sur mon torse, descendant tranquillement jusqu'à ma virilité pour la caresser à travers mon pantalon. Je me mets alors à gémir d'excitation et d'impatience, cherchant son regard, mais il est concentré sur ses baisers qui se rapprochent de la base de mon cou. Je donne alors un coup de bassin et il daigne enfin me regarder. Il voit aussitôt mes joues rougies et mon regard qui le déshabille littéralement. Comprenant automatiquement le message, il prend ma main et m'emmène dans son appartement.

On se dévêts mutuellement pendant qu'on se rend à sa chambre et il me pousse sur son lit où il m'arrache presque mes sous-vêtements, libérant ma virilité déjà bien gonflée. Je le fais ensuite basculer sur le dos pour lui enlever son dernier morceau de vêtement, le jetant à quelque part dans la pièce et revenant tout de suite sur son membre, m'empressant de passer ma langue sur toute sa longueur et le prenant en bouche quelques fois, allant plus profondément à chaque aller-retour, satisfait d'entendre Blaine gémir et se cambrer légèrement par le plaisir. Après un bon moment, il se redresse subitement et me plaque sur le dos, approchant son visage du mien, mais je me tourne sur le ventre et ses lèvres se posent plutôt sur ma nuque. Un violent frisson me parcourt et je me mets à gémir alors qu'il commence à embrasser cette région en prenant parfois la peau entre ses dents, puis il se positionne au dessus de moi et je sens son membre dans le bas de mon dos.

**« Est-ce que tu es vierge ? »** souffle-t-il.

Je roule les yeux.

**«Eest-ce que j'ai l'air d'être vierge ? »**

Il émet un petit rire que j'interprète comme un oui, alors je tourne la tête vers lui.

**« Sans offense... »** dit-il en ricanant.  
**« Va te faire foutre. »**

Il s'étire pour prendre une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, gémissant faiblement en enduisant son sexe. Je m'agite un peu pour lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'il se dépêche, alors il presse son membre contre mon intimité et entre doucement en moi en continuant d'embrasser ma nuque sensible. Je soupire de bien-être et il entame les premier coups de rein assez rapidement, y mettant tout de suite une certaine force qui me fait gémir à maintes reprises. Je me redresse peu à peu à quatre pattes pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer plus profondément, ce qui le fait devenir plus bestial dans ses mouvements et je me surprends à crier son nom à quelques reprises. Soudainement, il se retire et je tourne la tête vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il fait d'un air intrigué.

Il ne me répond pas et me pousse sur le côté pour que je tombe sur le dos, puis il revient se positionner entre mes jambes, s'immisçant en moi dans un délicieux coup de rein que j'accueille avec un gémissement d'extase. Il reprend ses vas-et-viens et commence à exercer le même mouvement sur ma virilité avec une de ses mains, me procurant encore plus de plaisir que je n'en éprouvais déjà. Gémissant sans bon sens, je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri et Blaine parsème mon cou de petits baisers tout en soupirant d'excitation à quelques moments.

Après un long moment, avec un cri rauque de mon partenaire, je sens un liquide chaud se répandre en moi et Blaine s'effondre aussitôt sur mon torse humide. Mais étant au bord de la délivrance moi aussi, je le repousse avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste en geignant, me sentant inconfortable avec la pression qu'il y a sur moi. Il descend alors sur moi et prend tout de suite ma virilité en bouche en commençant des vas-et-viens langoureux. Mes yeux se révulsent et je m'agrippe désespérément aux draps pour contrôler mes pulsions et au moment ou je le préviens que je vais atteindre l'orgasme en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il la repousse et continue jusqu'à ce que je me libère dans un cri que j'ai peine à retenir. Il avale le liquide sans broncher et se redresse pour s'étendre sur moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse et fermant les yeux.

On s'écoute souffler comme des bœufs sans prononcer le moindre mot, tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. On réfléchit à ce qui vient de se passer en éprouvant un certain sentiment de culpabilité... comme si ce qu'on venait de faire était _mal._

[ Deux semaines plus tard ]

Et pourtant on continue. À chaque fois qu'on se croise, qu'il dérange mes plans, qu'il me menace de m'enfermer dans une cellule, que je me retrouve chez lui, ça se termine comme ça. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, après tout, c'est ce que je voulais depuis le départ...

** BLAINE**

Il y a quelque chose que je ne cerne pas, dans cette pseudo-relation. C'est que même si Kurt semble toujours me désirer, me vouloir à chaque petit contact physique que l'on a, il refuse constamment quelque chose de moi et sans que je ne puisse vraiment trouver pourquoi, ça me frustre un peu. Ce qu'il cherche à éviter ? C'est évident, voyons. Il repousse tout ce qui est signe d'attachement à la personne, que ça soit aussi insignifiant que ce petit geste que je tente de poser à chacune de nos rencontres et pendant l'acte, mais qu'il ne me permet jamais...


	15. Chapter 14

**Woot woot ! Encore un peu de sexy time pour le début du chapitre ! Haha :D**

**Je fais appel à tous les joueurs/joueuses de RPG (ayant Facebook comme plateforme ) ! Manifestez vous !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

[ Deux jours plus tard, pendant la nuit ]

Kurt décide de basculer sur moi et il ondule son bassin au-dessus du mien, fermant les yeux et poussant des petits gémissements hyper provocants qui ont pour effet de me stimuler d'avantage. J'agrippe sa taille et donne des coups de hanches vers le haut, le faisant poser ses mains à plat sur mon torse pour se soutenir. Je le laisse me dominer pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre le dessus, incapable de me contrôler, rendant mes vas-et-viens de plus en plus forts et profonds, et je comprends que j'ai touché sa prostate quand il pousse un cri plus fort que les autres en enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos.

Sans arrêter mes mouvements maintenant devenus brutaux, je me mets à suçoter la peau de son cou, sachant que ça lui plaît malgré la petite marque violacée que ça laisse par la suite, et à un moment, ses cris se font de plus en plus sonores et plus fréquents.

**« Kurt, moins fort, les murs de cet appartement sont en carton... »**

Tentant de se retenir un peu, il se mord la lèvre si fort qu'elle devient blanche. Il gémit moins fortement mais ça ne dure pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne se remette à crier son plaisir sous mes coups de reins violents. Je lui demande encore une fois de baisser le ton, mais il ne m'écoute plus. Je cherche un moyen de le faire taire pendant un moment avant de finalement avoir une petite idée. Sans réellement y réfléchir mais en mourant d'envie à la fois, j'approche mon visage du sien et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement et je soutiens son regard en ralentissant mes mouvements graduellement, écoutant ses soupirs devenir plus discrets.

Je me détache de lui pour guetter sa réaction ; son regard est ancré dans le mien et je remarque qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, cependant je ne devine pas ce que c'est. Ne pouvant simplement pas m'en empêcher, j'humecte mes lèvres avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, soulagé qu'il réponde enfin au baiser. À ce moment, je ressens une drôle de sensation au ventre, une sorte de frisson que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque pour approfondir l'échange et j'accélère dans mes vas-et-viens à mesure que ça s'enflamme. Il commence à gémir entre nos baisers, coupant notre contact pour pencher la tête vers l'arrière et il se cambre en émettant un cri rauque tandis qu'il se libère entre nos deux corps.

Je reviens aussitôt capturer ses lèvres avant d'atteindre l'orgasme moi aussi, enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou au moment de la délivrance pour étouffer mon cri. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui, complètement épuisé, et ferme les yeux en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Il prend un mouchoir pour nettoyer son abdomen et se recouche en soupirant. J'ouvre les paupières par la suite pour contempler Kurt, me redressant un peu pour me blottir contre lui et à en voir sa réaction, qui est de se raidir un peu, je vois bien qu'il ne saisit pas ce qui se passe. Mais je le comprends. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, il y a toujours une certaine distance entre nous.

Ça fait quinze minutes qu'aucun de nous ne parle et que je l'observe. Il n'a pas cessé de fixer le plafond pendant tout ce temps. Je remonte ma main sur sa joue et le fais doucement tourner la tête vers moi, accrochant tout de suite son regard. Je caresse les cheveux qui recouvrent sa nuque et il soupire silencieusement en fermant les yeux.

**« Kurt... »**

Il rouvre lentement les paupières pour me regarder et je redescends ma main sur son torse.

**« Embrasse-moi. »**

Il me considère longuement sans bouger, et je vois clairement l'hésitation dans son regard. Le reste de son corps finit par se tourner vers moi de manière à ce qu'on soit face à face et le contact visuel devient de plus en plus gênant pour moi parce que j'ignore ce qui se passe dans sa tête présentement. Kurt inspire et bloque sa respiration en ouvrant légèrement la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais aucun son n'en sort. Il abandonne donc l'idée et scelle doucement nos lèvres en posant une main sur ma nuque.

Plus le temps passe, plus ses baisers deviennent furieux et les petites plaintes qu'il émet me donnent l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Mes doutes s'éclaircissent quand il se détache subitement pour se tourner dos à moi en soupirant tristement. Réellement intrigué, je me redresse sur mon coude et me penche sur lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses yeux fermés et j'entends sa respiration qui est légèrement moins calme.

**« Hey... »** que je dis en posant une main sur son épaule. **« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

Il secoue faiblement la tête à la négative en reniflant, ce qui ne me convainc pas vraiment. J'entoure son ventre avec mon bras et pose ma joue contre son oreille en expirant.

**« Kurt, tu m'inquiètes... »**

Un petit silence s'installe avant qu'il ne réponde, laissant une légère tension prendre place.

**« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses là. »** dit-il d'un ton limite en colère.  
**« Je ne comprends pas, j'essaie juste de... »**  
**« Blaine, arrête. »**

Je lève la tête et le regarde en prenant un air interrogateur.

**« Je vais t'avouer que j'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre. »**  
**« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... »** fait-il d'une petite voix.  
**« Mais faire quoi ? »**

Il se retourne soudainement pour planter son regard dans le mien, m'obligeant à me reculer.

**« Tu le sais très bien. »**

Il se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller en me tournant le dos encore une fois.

**« Je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre, parce que nécessairement j'aurais dû t'en faire part dès le début... mais je suis une personne qui s'éprend très facilement de quelqu'un, comme tu as pu le constater... et un baiser, pour moi, représente tellement plus que la simple histoire basée sur le sexe dans laquelle je t'ai quasiment entraîné de force, et c'est pour ça que je te refusais ce contact... mais maintenant... »**

Il prend une pause dans laquelle il émet encore ce soupir triste.

**« ... j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai peur que tu me considères comme une histoire sans lendemain et qu'un jour tu disparaisses sans me laisser la moindre chance de pouvoir te retrouver. »**

Je l'écoute attentivement sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers moi, me laissant surpris avec ses yeux rougis.

**« Ça fait si longtemps que personne ne m'a embrassé, Blaine... si longtemps que je n'ai pas senti que quelqu'un aimait être en ma présence pas seulement pour le sexe, si longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait donner d'affection comme tu le fais... »**

Il baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir mon regard.

**« Il faut que tu comprennes que j'aie du mal à m'en défaire, maintenant... »**

Je lui fais relever la tête et lui caresse la joue tendrement.

**« Kurt... pour moi aussi, un baiser représente énormément... et jamais je n'aurais insisté si ça avait été autrement. Mais s'il te plaît, ne crains jamais de me voir partir... me suis beaucoup attaché à toi pour ça. »**

Ses yeux se mettent à briller malgré son air triste.

**« C'est vrai ? »**

Je lui fais un sourire réconfortant et colle mon front sur le sien.

**« C'est vrai. »**


	16. Chapter 15

**Je ne vais pas cacher que j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. HAHAHA**

**J'aime être sadique une fois de temps en temps. Et il faut bien un peu d'action !**

**Alors voilà, BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE ANNÉE ! **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( unfortunately. )**

* * *

**KURT**

J'attends que Blaine s'endorme avant de me lever pour me rhabiller. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, je m'arrête au cadre de porte pour le regarder un petit moment, admirant ses traits que je vois désormais d'une toute autre manière. J'avance silencieusement vers lui, dépose un petit baiser sur son front et éteins la lampe de chevet avant de me diriger vers la sortie de son appartement.

Le soleil se lève tranquillement, alors je me dis qu'il est inutile d'essayer de trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Je prends une douche rapide et par après, je passe la journée à faire le ménage de ma demeure, jetant les vieux plans qui encombrent toute surface qui devrait normalement me servir dans mon quotidien. Après les avoir fait brûler dans le conteneur à déchets derrière l'immeuble, je remonte et observe mon travail, constatant le changement, et mon regard tombe sur l'unique feuille qui reste sur ma table de cuisine. C'est le plan de la boutique que je devais cambrioler il y a quelques jours, mais semble-t-il que j'ai eu un empêchement. Je pourrai sûrement reprendre ce que j'ai entrepris ce soir si je suis discret...

Je m'endors sur le canapé de 16h à 22h, réveillé par le froissement du papier qui est coincé sous mon bras. Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux puis prends le plan pour le déplier et le survole du regard. Ça ne me prends pas grand temps avant de monter dans ma voiture, déjà sur le chemin de la boutique en question, mais pendant que je suis sur la route, je me mets à penser à Blaine et je tombe dans la lune. Je ne réalise donc pas que je rate ma trajectoire et que je traverse quelques rues plus loin, quand soudainement, un bruit assourdissant me sort de mes pensées. Ça ressemblait à un coup de feu. Une voiture de police passe comme une fusée à côté de moi et tourne le coin de la rue. Curieux, je décide de suivre le véhicule et je me retrouve à un endroit où il y a des dizaines d'autres voitures de police ainsi que des policiers armés qui braquent leurs revolvers en direction de la banque, où quatre hommes en cagoules tirent sur les agents avec leurs armes. Oh bon sang, c'est une fusillade !

Je regarde la scène de loin quand un violent pincement au cœur me ramène à la réalité. J'aperçois Blaine derrière un véhicule qui se redresse à quelques reprises pour tirer vers les malfaiteurs. Toute la scène ou je partageais mes sentiments avec lui repasse en boucle dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Tous ces mots que je ne pensais jamais dédier à qui que ce soit. Tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir à cet instant-là...

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je sors de ma voiture et me mets à courir dans sa direction à une vitesse inhumaine.

**« BLAINE ! »**

Il tourne la tête vers moi, ainsi que plusieurs de ses collègues, et écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

**« Kurt, ne reste pas là, va-t-en ! »** s'écrie-t-il.

Je ne l'écoute pas et continue dans ma lancée, constatant que ma vue s'embrouille à cause des larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

**« Oh mon dieu, Kurt, KURT ! »**

** BLAINE**

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand je vois Kurt tomber sur ses genoux en se tenant le haut de la poitrine. Il tend une main vers moi en m'appelant désespérément, crispant son autre main sur sa blessure.

**« On a touché les voleurs ! »** m'informe Ben. **« Le gamin là-bas les a déconcentré et on a pu les avoir, enfin. J'espère quand même qu'il s'en sortira, le pauvre, on voudrait le remercier de nous avoir aidé dans l'intervention... »**

Je n'écoute rien de ce qu'il me dit. Alerté en voyant Kurt tomber au sol, je quitte mon poste et cours vers lui, me penchant sur lui une fois que je suis à ses côtés.

**« Kurt, Kurt... oh mon dieu, Kurt... est-ce que tu m'entends ? »**

Je prends sa main et la serre dans la mienne, accrochant son regard terrifié.

**« Blaine... je ne veux pas mourir... »**  
**« Ça va aller, ça va aller... tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets... »** que je dis en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je me retourne vers mes collègues et leur crie d'appeler une ambulance d'une voix tremblante, incapable de retenir mes pleurs plus longtemps. Kurt pose une main sur ma joue pour que je le regarde. Il essaie d'articuler quelque chose mais il reste muet et je me mets à paniquer quand ses paupières se ferment peu à peu.

**« Kurt, ne t'endors pas... »**

Je le secoue légèrement en sanglotant.

**« Kurt... »**

Aucune réponse. J'embrasse son front, sa tempe et ses lèvres en espérant qu'il se réveille comme par magie, mais sans succès. La sirène de l'ambulance crie au loin et le véhicule arrive à côté de nous peu de temps après. Les ambulanciers soulèvent Kurt et le déposent sur une civière avant de le faire entrer dans le vestibule mais j'interviens avant que les hommes ne ferment les portes.

**« Attendez, je veux monter... »**  
**« Vous êtes de la famille ? »**  
**« Non, mais je prends le droit quand même. »**

L'ambulancier jette un œil à mon uniforme et me donne la permission en inclinant la tête. Je monte alors dans l'ambulance et m'assois près de Kurt, prenant sa main pour me rassurer moi-même alors qu'ils referment les portes et que l'ambulance se met à avancer.

**« Je t'en prie, Kurt... ne t'en vas pas... »**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

Ça fait des heures que je patiente dans la salle d'attente depuis qu'ils ont emmené Kurt aux urgences. Quelques-uns de mes collègues sont venus prendre de ses nouvelles également, tenant à le remercier de leur avoir permis d'attraper les quatre responsables de la fusillade, mais ils n'ont réussi qu'à me voir moi et mes yeux fatigués par les larmes, me laissant sur une note compatissante. Enfin, vers six heures du matin, le médecin entre dans la pièce d'un pas lent. Je me redresse aussitôt à sa hauteur, lui lançant un regard insistant.

**« Monsieur Hummel a eu beaucoup de chance. »** commence-t-il.  
**« Ça veut dire qu'il va bien ? »**

Il hoche la tête positivement et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

**« Le projectile l'a atteint juste en dessous de la clavicule, ce qui ne représente pas un danger des plus graves, mais il lui faudra tout de même beaucoup de repos pour s'en remettre rapidement. »**  
**« J'y veillerai. »**  
**« Il est encore endormi pour le moment, mais il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Connaissez-vous sa famille, ou quelqu'un que je devrais appeler ? »**

Je baisse les yeux tristement avant de répondre dans un murmure.

**« Il n'a pas de famille. »**  
**« Oh... je suis désolé, je... »**  
**« C'est par choix... »** que je rajoute, voyant qu'il se sent coupable. **« Est-ce qu'il serait possible pour moi d'aller le voir maintenant ? »**

Il me regarde avec hésitation, sachant pertinemment que les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées, et surtout, que Kurt vient tout juste d'intégrer sa chambre après son opération d'urgence. Je le supplie des yeux et il finit par céder.

**« Absolument, agent Anderson. »**

Le grand homme me conduit donc à la chambre 306 et déverrouille la poignée pour me laisser accès à la pièce. Aussitôt que la porte se referme derrière moi, un lourd silence tombe. Mes yeux se posent sur le visage endormi de Kurt, si paisible, si calme après cet événement tragique. Il y a tellement de fils reliés à lui... et il doit avoir froid rien qu'avec cette jaquette bleue. J'avance lentement vers lui, sentant déjà mes lèvres se crisper et les larmes me monter aux yeux, puis m'assois sur le fauteuil placé à côté de son lit. Je lui prends la main, la caressant affectueusement et le regarde à travers l'eau salée qui brouille ma vision.

**« Kurt... »**

Prenant soin d'éviter sa blessure, je pose mon oreille sur son torse pour écouter les battements de son cœur et ferme les yeux, laissant quelques larmes tomber sur lui.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été si imprudent... »**

Mes sanglots deviennent plus fréquents et je me mets à pleurer au creux de son cou. Ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il ne peut pas entendre ce que je veux lui dire. Je déteste le voir inconscient dans ces habits qui ne le caractérisent absolument pas. C'est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas entré dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais été touché par cette balle, et il ne serait pas ici. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver...

[ Quatre heures plus tard ]

Je me fais réveiller par une petite pression sur ma tête, et je réalise, en prenant lentement conscience, que c'est une main qui joue avec mes cheveux. J'ouvre les paupières et dirige mon regard vers le visage de Kurt, qui a encore les yeux fermés, mais qui les ouvre tranquillement quand je me redresse et m'approche de lui. Il me regarde, l'air fatigué, et trouve la force de me faire un petit sourire réconfortant que je lui rends aussitôt. Je prends sa main et la serre doucement, content qu'il puisse enfin le sentir et réagir en la resserrant autour de la mienne.

**« Blaine... »**

Je déglutis et tente d'empêcher mes larmes de dévaler mes joues encore une fois.

**« Tu as pleuré ? »**

Une goutte roule jusqu'au bas de mon visage quand je bats des paupières et je hoche la tête faiblement en baissant les yeux. Il fronce tristement les sourcils et pose une main sur ma joue pour que je le regarde.

**« J'avais si peur que tu ne sois pas là à mon réveil... »**

Je relâche un souffle tremblant, incapable de retenir mes pleurs plus longtemps, puis je pose mon front contre son épaule, trop orgueilleux pour qu'il me voie dans cet état.

**« Blaine... »** fait-il d'une voix cassée. **« Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie... »**

Je lève la tête après quelques secondes et je remarque ses yeux rougis et humides.

**« Kurt... »**

Je pose une main sur son visage et le caresse doucement pour nous calmer tous les deux.

**« Kurt... dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça... »** que je dis dans un souffle.

Il me regarde longuement sans me donner une quelconque réponse.

**« Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu faisais là... »**

Il inspire et détourne le regard, se mettant soudainement à fixer le plafond.

**« Je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras, Blaine... tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas maintenant. »**


	18. Chapter 17

**MILLE PARDONS POUR CETTE ATTENTE D:  
J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre !**

**Disclaime : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Depuis que je suis coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'est à dire depuis huit jours, Blaine prend toujours le temps de venir me voir le plus longtemps qu'il l'est permis, et ça à chaque jour. Je lui ai donné mes clés pour qu'il me ramène de chez moi quelques affaires dont j'ai besoin. Heureusement que j'ai brûlé mon dernier plan avant de le laisser entrer dans mon appartement...

**« Le docteur a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain. »** dit-il joyeusement en entrant.

Je souris et le regarde s'asseoir, attendant qu'il prenne ma main comme il le fait à chaque fois.

**« Comment tu te sens ? »**  
**« Ça va un peu mieux. »**  
**« C'est vrai ? »**

Je hoche la tête et caresse ses phalanges avec mon pouce.

**« Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, Blaine. »**

Il frictionne mon bras affectueusement et me fait un petit sourire en coin.

**« Je serai toujours là. »**

J'inspire profondément et relâche un souffle un peu tremblant, resserrant ma main sur la sienne. On se regarde longuement sans parler, communiquant uniquement par les yeux. Ma curiosité est piquée quand je vois des petits cernes sous ses paupières.

**« Tu as l'air fatigué... »**  
**« Oh, c'est trois fois rien... c'est juste qu'on a tous été retenus au poste et je n'ai pas pu dormir de la journée. »**  
**« Comment ça, retenus ? »**  
**« Il y a eu une longue réunion concernant le dossier anonyme. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ça, au fait ? »**

Je lui fais signe que non et il avance un peu le fauteuil vers le lit.

**« On recherche une personne, un voleur, sans savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme, sans connaître son nom ni son apparence parce qu'on a jamais trouvé aucune trace derrière ses ''œuvres''... ça fait des années que ça traîne dans nos dossiers et qu'on essaie de trouver cette personne parce qu'elle commet des vols importants qui coûtent cher à la ville. »**

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines à mesure qu'il développe.

**« Et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Aucun vol à signaler. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

Je suis incapable de décrocher mon regard paniqué du sien pendant quelques secondes mais je finis par tourner la tête vers la fenêtre d'un geste sec.

**« Oui... c'est très... euh... »**

Je reviens vers lui en tentant d'avoir l'air neutre.

**« Tant mieux, non ? »** que je dis finalement.

Il me regarde avec scepticisme et je me renfrogne en regardant ailleurs.

**« Kurt... tu es un peu étrange... »**

Le feu me monte subitement aux joues et il le remarque. Son regard qui pèse sur moi commence à être réellement lourd à supporter. Je décide de fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir cette septicité qui tourne peu à peu au doute.

**« Blaine, reste assis... »** que je lui dis en anticipant une quelconque réaction.  
**« Non... je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça... surtout pas ça... s'il te plaît, ne me le dis pas... »**

Je trouve le courage de le regarder, tombant sur son visage démoli et suppliant.

**« Écoute-moi... »**  
**« Kurt, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois capable de faire ça... casser des vitrines ou faire de la vitesse dans les rues désertes, ça on s'en fout, mais voler des milliers de dollars aux banques et aux grands magasins, est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'impact que ça peut avoir ? »**

Je ne réponds pas et crispe mes lèvres, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

**« Regarde-toi... »**

Il caresse ma joue avec sa main libre et prend une petite pause pour m'observer avant de continuer.

**« ... tu ne pourras pas éternellement te cacher derrière ce joli visage, Kurt... »**

Un sanglot secoue le haut de mon corps et je pousse une plainte douloureuse en ressentant un pincement au niveau de ma blessure.

**« Blaine... ne me dénonce pas, je t'en supplie... »**

Ses sourcils se froncent tristement à ma demande. Il me regarde sans répondre, complètement décontenancé.

**« Blaine... »**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee (malheureusement.)**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en la nichant au creux de son cou.

**« Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça, Kurt... »**

Il soupire à travers ses pleurs et glisse doucement une main dans mes cheveux.

**« J'espère que tu réalises dans quel pétrin je me mets moi-même... si quelqu'un vient à savoir que je te laisse filer, ça va mal finir pour nous deux... »**

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux, et l'infirmière reste mal à l'aise en nous voyant comme ça.

**« Les visites sont terminées. »**dit-elle, gênée.

J'acquiesce faiblement et embrasse Kurt sur la tempe avant de me lever. L'infirmière repart tout de suite, refermant la porte derrière elle.

**« Je viendrai te chercher demain pour te faire sortir, d'accord ? »**

Il hoche la tête positivement. J'allais pour partir mais je sens sa main qui retient mon bras, alors je me retourne vers lui et remarque que des rougeurs apparaissent sur son visage. Il tire légèrement sur mon bras pour que je me penche vers lui, puis il me lâche pour venir poser sa main sur ma joue et me rapprocher d'avantage. Un frisson agréable me parcourt l'échine quand nos lèvres se touchent. Il m'embrasse doucement, longtemps, approfondissant l'échange à mesure que les secondes filaient.

Après un long moment, je me recule lentement et le regarde dans les yeux, un peu abasourdi, et il me fait un sourire timide que je lui rends aussitôt.

**« À demain. »**murmure-t-il.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Arrivé chez moi, je passe le reste de la journée étendu sur mon lit à tenter de trouver le sommeil, mais sans succès. Le baiser de Kurt occupe toutes mes pensées. C'est tellement inhabituel que j'ai du mal à le réaliser. Mais ce qui me chicote le plus, c'est cette sensation étrange que j'ai quand il m'embrasse, cet espèce de frisson douteux qui me prend à chaque fois... je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne veux pas me l'avouer de peur de me faire rejeter.

[ Le lendemain matin ]

Je sors en vitesse de mon appartement, pressé d'aller rejoindre Kurt. Arrivé à l'hôpital, je me rends à sa chambre en peu de temps, connaissant le chemin par cœur, et je cogne à sa porte avant d'entrer. Il tend les bras vers moi avec une mine enthousiaste accrochée au visage aussitôt qu'il me voit. Je le sers contre moi en souriant, faisant attention pour ne pas faire pression sur sa clavicule.

**« Fais-moi vite sortir de là, je suis en train de devenir fou ! »**  
**« Ah, vraiment ? »** que je dis en me détachant.  
**« Vraiment. »**

Il me regarde avec un air sérieux qui me fait rire. Il se redresse lentement en position assise et sort ses jambes du lit.

**« Tu peux me donner les vêtements qu'il y a dans mon sac, s'il te plaît ? »**

J'acquiesce et lui donne de quoi se vêtir légèrement étant donné la température chaude. Il dépose les vêtements à côté de lui et s'appuie sur le bord du matelas pour se lever difficilement. Il se tourne dos à moi et me demande de détacher le fil qui retient la jaquette d'hôpital, ce que je fais immédiatement. Une fois que c'est fait, je fais glisser le tissu le long de ses bras et il tombe au sol, laissant Kurt en sous-vêtements.

**« Merci... »**

Il prend la chemise et l'enfile lentement, limitant ses gestes à cause de sa blessure.

**« Laisse, je vais le faire. »**

Je m'approche un peu et attache les boutons de sa chemise. Il me sourit en guise de remerciement et prend maintenant le pantalon, le regardant avec un air de découragement.

**« Assieds-toi, je vais t'aider. »**  
**« Oh... une chance que tu es là... »**

Il obéit donc et me laisse lui enfiler le vêtement en se remettant debout au moment de couvrir son bassin. Je remonte sa fermeture éclair, attache le bouton et lève les yeux vers lui en souriant en coin.

**« Voilà, tu es tout beau. »**

Il sourit également en baissant la tête et prend un moment pour ranger ses affaires dans ses deux sacs avant de venir se poster devant moi.

**« Pas question que tu portes ça. »**que je dis en lui prenant les sacs des mains.

Il ricane en me regardant.

**« Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, Blaine... »**  
**« Mais tu ne dois pas forcer. Allez, viens, on sort d'ici. »**

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et le laisse passer devant moi, le suivant de près jusqu'à ce qu'on soit enfin arrivés à la sortie. À l'extérieur, Kurt inspire un bon coup et soupire en se tournant vers moi.

**« L'air frais ! »**

Je souris et le regarde, restant estomaqué devant la beauté de ses iris exposés à la lumière du soleil. Il penche la tête sur le côté, se demandant sûrement pourquoi j'ai un soudain fixe sur lui.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Je contemple ses yeux encore un moment et secoue la tête doucement.

**« Rien... rien. Je te ramène chez toi. »**

**KURT**

Blaine me redonne mes clés pour que j'ouvre la porte de chez moi, puis j'accroche le trousseau à l'entrée une fois qu'on est à l'intérieur.

**« Enfin, mon chez moi ! »**

Il prend les sacs et va les porter dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec une petite pile de vêtements, qu'il me tend.

**« Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas redonné ça... »**

Il prend les vêtements, les pose sur le meuble à côté de nous et prend mes mains en arborant un air plus sérieux, ayant un brin de supplication dans le regard.

**« Kurt... maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu étais là lors de la fusillade. »**

Je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête, voulant éviter la question, mais il prend mon visage entre ses mains pour que je le regarde.

**« S'il te plaît... »**

Un long silence s'installe tandis qu'on reste là à se regarder. Je soupire et resserre mes mains autour des siennes.

**« Blaine... je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de grands paragraphes romantiques quand je parle à quelqu'un, alors je vais simplement te faire un résumé, d'accord ? »**

Il rougit légèrement à l'entente de ma phrase et acquiesce.

**« Bon... j'étais sur la route quand j'ai vu une voiture de police se diriger vers la banque, alors je l'ai suivie parce que j'étais curieux. Je suis arrivé sur place, et quand j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait une fusillade, j'y ai assisté de loin, et là je t'ai vu... »**

Je baisse les yeux avant de continuer.

**« ... je me suis alors rappelé tout ce qu'on s'était dit le jour d'avant, et j'ai paniqué... je ne voulais pas être loin de toi s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose... j'avais tellement peur à l'idée qu'on t'arrache à moi sans que je puisse rien y faire, et... et... je n'ai pas réfléchi et je suis parti en flèche pour te rejoindre, mais il y a ce délinquant qui a fait feu sur moi... »**

J'ai à peine le temps de voir ses yeux rougis et humides qu'il entoure ma taille de ses bras pour me rapprocher et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je ferme les paupières en appuyant mon menton sur son épaule, profitant du moment pour laisser couler mes propres larmes. Blaine se détache après un instant, me tenant par les hanches, les yeux ruisselants.

**« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »** fait-il d'une petite voix.

Ignorant ce qu'il s'apprête à me confier, je me contente de le contempler, attendant qu'il parle.

**« Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, Kurt. »**

Le feu me monte au visage instantanément sans pourtant être certain de ce qu'il avance, commençant à me douter de ce qu'il a à avouer.

**« Quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, ça m'a déstabilisé autant que toi... c'est vrai... parce que j'ai réellement senti quelque chose, à ce moment-là... et ça se reproduit à chaque baiser que l'on partage, à chaque fois que je pense à toi, que tu poses ton regard sur moi... »**

Ma respiration s'accélère à mesure que mon cœur s'emballe. Il ravale ses larmes et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

**« Je ne crois plus être le Blaine que tu as connu il y a un mois. »**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, intrigué.

**« Je ne comprends pas... »**

Il longe mes bras pour prendre mes mains et il se reprend.

**« Le Blaine qui ne servait qu'à t'apporter un moment de satisfaction. »**

J'ai un petit pincement au coeur en l'entendant dire ça.

**« Je voudrais que tu fasses partie de ma vie, Kurt... définitivement... je ne veux plus qu'on se voit simplement pour nous satisfaire et repartir ensuite sans être certain de nous revoir plus tard... j'ai envie de me réveiller et que tu sois là, avec moi... »**

Je crispe mes lèvres, ému par son aveu. Il prend une petite pause avant de continuer.

**« Même si nos vies sont tellement à l'opposé et que la voie que j'ai choisie est complètement différente de la tienne... on se complète... »** termine-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Je lui saute au cou sans même savoir s'il a terminé, et sans me soucier de la douleur causée par ma blessure.

**« Serre-moi... »**  
**« Kurt, Kurt... tu vas te faire mal... »**  
**« Serre-moi ! »**

Il obéit et joins ses mains dans mon dos, me serrant doucement contre lui à ma demande. On reste un long moment dans cette position avant qu'il ne se dégage légèrement pour coller nos fronts. Je le regarde dans les yeux, le cœur battant tandis qu'il approche lentement ses lèvres des miennes. Sentant qu'il hésite un peu, je termine les centimètres qui nous séparent et l'embrasse tendrement, passionnément... _amoureusement._

Je sens Blaine sourire contre mes lèvres avant de poser une main sur ma nuque pour intensifier l'échange. Il se recule ensuite après d'innombrables secondes et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, prononçant mon nom pour attirer mon attention.

**« Oui... ? »**

Il se dégage un peu pour me regarder, m'observant longuement, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant à plusieurs reprises comme s'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Je prends alors son visage entre mes mains et nous rapproche un peu, encrant mon regard dans le sien.

**« Dis-le-moi... »** que je souffle en fermant les yeux.

Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et remontent lentement dans mon dos pour me faire avancer.

**« Je t'aime tellement. »**


	20. Chapter 19 - Fin

**Je sais, je SAIS que c'est une fin vraiment courte... mais j'avais collé ensemble les chapitres 18 et 19 pour vous en donner un plus long la dernière fois :c J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous allez me suivre dans mes prochaines fictions !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde en souriant légèrement, puis me prend dans ses bras spontanément.

**« Moi aussi, Blaine... tellement... »**

Je soupire de soulagement et le serre contre moi, puis il se dégage légèrement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en me plaquant doucement au mur. Il m'embrasse tendrement pendant un long moment avant que ça ne devienne plus fougueux, et je sens ses mains descendre sur mon torse et s'arrêter sur ma chute de hanches. Il se retire soudainement du baiser en nichant sa tête dans mon cou, reprenant tranquillement son souffle à travers sa respiration saccadée.

**« Excuses-moi... »**

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il me regarde.

**« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »**

Il baisse les yeux timidement.

**« Ça m'a manqué de... bien... nos câlins, et tout ça... »**

Je lui souris gentiment et glisse mes mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi, puis j'échange ensuite nos positions en l'adossant au mur et scelle nos lèvres sans attendre. Il soupire de contentement alors que je glisse mes doigts sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres déviant lentement vers son cou, et il agrippe mes fesses pour presser nos bassins ensemble.

**« J'ai chaud... »** souffle-t-il.

Son regard brûlant d'envie croise le mien pendant un moment, puis je reprends notre baiser en détachant sa chemise et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Le vêtement plane jusqu'au sol et je viens tout de suite caresser son torse, descendant mes mains jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon que je m'empresse de détacher agilement avant de les lui enlever. Il me fait marcher à reculons jusqu'à sa chambre en poursuivant notre échange fiévreux et je retire mon t-shirt avant qu'il ne me pousse sur son lit doucement. Il se penche sur moi pour embrasser le haut de mon torse et entreprend de défaire ma fermeture éclair, tirant sur mes pantalons pour mes les retirer et il vient se placer à califourchon au dessus-de moi. Après qu'il m'ait enlevé mon dernier vêtement, il se penche sur moi mais je secoue faiblement la tête et le fais doucement basculer sur le dos.

**« Je m'occupe de tout. »** que je souffle à son oreille.

Il soupire de bien-être et ferme les yeux tandis que je dépose de longs baiser sur une région sensible de son cou. Je caresse sa virilité gonflée à travers ses sous-vêtements et je l'entends vite geindre d'impatience en repoussant l'élastique de ses boxers. Je les lui retire par après, me penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement et pousse un petit gémissement en sentant nos membres durcis s'entrechoquer. Il remonte ses jambes sur moi et faufile sa main sous mon torse pour exercer de longs vas-et-viens sur mon entre jambe. Je relâche un souffle rauque en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, l'arrêtant après quelques secondes pour pouvoir me déplacer et atteindre la table de nuit. J'en sors une bouteille de lubrifiant et en étend généreusement sur mon membre gonflé, puis je me positionne entre les jambes de Kurt, et quand je sens qu'il commence à s'agiter, je m'introduis doucement en lui en scellant nos lèvres.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage quand je commence doucement mes coups de reins et il gémit en entourant ma nuque de ses bras pour approfondir notre baiser. Sachant qu'il est encore fragile, je reste doux dans mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que je le sente bouger sous moi, signe qu'il en veut plus. J'accélère donc légèrement la cadence en y mettant un peu plus de force, lui tirant tout de suite quelques soupirs d'excitation. Il coupe l'échange pour venir embrasser mon cou, laissant une marque rougeâtre au passage, et je commence de légères caresses sur son membre, geignant de contentement. C'est tellement différent d'à l'habitude... avec la douceur et les baisers, pour une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas seulement du sexe, mais qu'on fait vraiment l'amour.

Après un long moment, Kurt s'accroche à mon dos et je comprends qu'il va atteindre l'orgasme. Je mets donc plus d'intensité dans mes mouvements et me libère en même temps que lui dans une longue plainte de satisfaction. Je reste immobile pendant quelques secondes, soufflant au creux de son cou pour retrouver une respiration plus calme, puis je me recule légèrement pour le regarder. Il me fait un petit sourire et passe une main dans mes cheveux, reprenant son air peu à peu.

Je me retire et me couche à côté de lui, le prenant dans mes bras pour le rapprocher de moi. Il se tourne également de profil de manière à ce qu'on soit face à face et il m'embrasse doucement.

**« Je t'aime. »** dit-il dans un murmure.

** ÉPILOGUE**

** KURT**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait huit ans jour pour jour que Blaine et moi on est officiellement en couple. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma vie changerait autant grâce à lui. Depuis le jour où il est entré dans ma vie, la voie dans laquelle j'étais a prit un grand tournant : je n'ai plus commis aucun vol et l'envie ne m'a jamais repris. Ma seule occupation, aujourd'hui, c'est de prendre soin de Blaine à chaque jour autant qu'il a prit soin de moi à mon séjour à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, cette blessure a laissé une cicatrice qui, pour nous, est très significative pour notre couple.

**« Agent Hummel ? »**

Je me retourne vers Derek en ajustant mon uniforme, lui adressant un sourire poli.

**« J'arrive tout de suite. »**

Donc, comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, ma vie a prit un tournant que je n'ai pas vu arriver. Après ces années à faire des actions illégales, j'ai trouvé juste de me racheter en étant au service de la justice. Blaine était très heureux du choix que j'ai pris, mais il a insisté pour faire mon entraînement. Je n'ai pas refusé, bien évidemment...

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite de l'histoire. Pour le moment, Blaine m'attend. Les appels d'urgence n'arrêtent pas. C'est difficile à gérer parfois, mais je ne m'en plaindrai jamais. Tout ce qui est important, pour moi, c'est d'être avec l'homme que j'aime.


End file.
